Sophia's Choice
by SOA loving mom
Summary: What if Daryl did find her and returned her to the group and Sophia saw the looks that Daryl gave to Carol. Sophia decided on her own that the two fo them should be together. This is how she would get them together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….just a feeling

Sophia stretched on the bed in the RV; she could hear the noise of the group outside the small window above the bed. Her momma had cried happy tears the night before when Mr. Daryl had brought her back to camp. He had found her hiding in the bushes by the creek bed, she had doubled back hoping to find her doll. He had carried her back to the farm, not saying much, but she could tell he was happy. Now sitting up in bed, she wondered where her mother was. She grabbed her clothes which were laid out for her on the corner of the bed. She smiled; she never wanted to wear that other outfit ever again.

When Sophia opened the door to the old RV she saw her mother leaning over the fire. She tiptoed her way over to her, grabbing around her waist, "I found you." Carol turned around her eyes were still red and puffy, "You did." She kissed her daughter, "What would you like for breakfast?" Sophia eyed the eggs that her mother were making, "Those smell so good." Carol smiled, "Then eggs it is." A few minutes later she noticed Daryl staring at them from his chair close to his tent, "Momma I will be right back." Carol watched as her daughter made her way over to Daryl, "Good morning." Daryl looked up at the little girl, "Hey." Sophia bent down and hugged the man, who tensed under her touch. "What's that for?" Sophia grinned, "For takin' care of my momma while I was gone and bringin' me home." Daryl nodded at the little girl, "No problem." Sophia took his plate from him, "Can I get you some more Mr. Daryl?" Daryl wasn't sure what the kid wanted, she had her mother, "No, I'm good." She smiled at him, "Ok, well see you around." Daryl nodded and watched as the girl slipped back to the picnic table to eat next to her mother. His eyes lingered on Carol's face for a few minutes, he liked how happy she looked, both of them. He got up and headed toward the woods, he hated huntin' this late, but he wanted to make sure the girl had slept good before heading out.

Carol watched him as he disappeared into the treeline, her face full of worry, she felt Sophia's hand on hers, "Momma, he'll be fine." Carol looked down at her daughter, "I know, I worry about everybody, it's what I do." Sophia laughed, she saw the looks they gave each other, she had been gone for a week, but she noticed.

After breakfast her mom let her go visit Carl who was still resting from his gunshot wound. When she came into the room his face lit up, "Sophia, my dad said Daryl found you." She nodded hopping onto the bed, "Yup, I slept awesome last night. This morning I had a ton of food. My mom cried though, she was so happy to see me." Carl laughed, "It's all both our moms do." Sophia shook her head, "I know. You want to hear a secret?" Carl's eyes lit up, "Yes, I am bored to death here." Sophia scooted closer to him on the bed, "I think my mom likes Mr. Daryl." Carl's eyes were huge, "No way! Mr. Daryl is really scary, even my dad thinks so." Sophia smiled and leaned back against the headboard, "He's really not, my dad was scary, Mr. Daryl is nice." Carl rolled his eyes, "Girls, all of ya are crazy." Sophia laughed just as Lori came in, "Ok, you two, Carl needs his rest." Both kids groaned as Lori guided Sophia out of the room. She mouthed; _I'll be back_, to him which made him laugh.

She spent the rest of the day with her mom hanging laundry and helping carry water from the well. By dinner time Daryl had returned with several rabbits for their dinner. Sophia helped her mom get them ready for a stew, while Carol was working with the rest of the women; Sophia made her way over to Daryl who was cleaning his bow. "How long have you been using a bow?" He looked up from his work eyeing the little girl, "Since I was your age." He was hoping that would be enough to make the kid shut up and move on. But Sophia wasn't afraid she moved closer, "Do you think you could teach me?" Daryl grunted at her, "Don't think your mom would like that." Sophia glanced over at her mother who was watching them intently, "My mom will let me if you ask her." Daryl shifted in his chair, "Don't you have something better to be doing?" Sophia sat down next to him, "Nope, just waiting on dinner, we are having stew, but you would know that because you brought back the rabbits." Daryl eyed the kid sitting at his feet, "Do you ever shut up?" Sophia just laughed, "Nope, I love to talk, my dad hated it when I talked, but I love to talk. Mr. Daryl can I get you some coffee or ice tea?" Daryl grunted, "Ice tea." She wander over by her mother, pouring him a glass, Carol came over to Daryl, "If she's bothering you I can tell her to leave you be." Daryl glanced up at her, "No, she's fine." Carol bit down on her lip and crossed back to the fire, Sophia brought him his tea and sat back down, "My mom is a good cook, don't you think?" Daryl looked at Carol as she started dishing up dinner for the group, "Yup." His thoughts turned, Carol was a lot to look at, he liked how quiet she was. He also couldn't help looking at the way her body moved, graceful like a cat. He sighed looking at the little girl who was smiling at him, "What ya smiling at?" Sophia blushed looking toward her mother, "Nothing, just the way you look at my momma." Daryl sat in shock as he watched the little girl head toward the plates that were being passed out.

After dinner he settled himself in his tent, he couldn't get the damn kid's words out of his head, did he really look at Carol funny? He rolled over and tried to make himself comfortable. His eyes are just beginning to close when he heard screams coming from the RV. He was up and across the camp before anyone else, he threw open the door and found Carol holding Sophia. The little girl was shaking and crying into her mother's chest, "What's the matter?" Carol looked up at him, "She had a bad dream, she'll be ok." Sophia sobbed harder, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I will be quiet." Carol kissed her daughter's head rocking the child, "Baby its ok, no one is mad at you." Daryl poked his head outside the RV, Rick and Dale were standing there, "She's fine, just had a nightmare." The two men shook their heads and moved back toward their tents. Daryl closed the door and stood in the kitchen area, Carol looked up at him as she rocked Sophia. He moved back toward the two small figures, "Sophia." She looked up at him, he smiled at her gently, "You got nothin' to worry about, your momma and I won't let anythin' hurt ya." Carol's heart melted when he leaned down and touched her daughter's cheek. Sophia looked at her mother, "Can Daryl sleep in here tonight? I would feel better." Carol looked at her girl, "Honey, Daryl has a tent he doesn't want to sleep in here." Daryl stood up and turned leaving, the door shutting behind him.

He stood outside for a few minutes getting himself together. He walked over to his tent, grabbed his sleeping bag and pillow, slung his bow on his shoulder and headed back to the RV. He nodded to Carol when he entered, laid the sleeping bag on the floor. He was just settling in for the night when Sophia got up and came over, she stared at him for a minute then bent down and kissed his cheek, "Good night Mr. Daryl." She then turned and headed back to her mother. The little girl snuggled up to her mother and closed her eyes; she tried to whisper to her mother, "Wish Mr. Daryl had been my daddy." Carol didn't know what to do, she knew Daryl had heard her, she felt her cheeks turn red, "Come on now, get some sleep."

The next morning Daryl got up before dawn, he was back from his hunt before lunch. As he was making his way to the camp he spotted Carol and Sophia near the pond. He could see Sophia swimming in the pond, while Carol sat on the dock dipping her feet in. He smirked at the scene realizing that if he hadn't found the girl, he wouldn't be seeing that smile on Carol's face. He was starting to turn and head for the camp when he heard the first moan. Carol stood up, "Sophia stay in the water." Carol didn't have a weapon on her as the walker drew closer to her, she stood her ground looking for anything she could to protect herself and her daughter.

Daryl moved fast, dropping the squirrels on the ground, he advanced toward the two of them; he brought the bow up and released the bolt. The arrow hit the geek in the shoulder, it only slowed it down. It crushed into Carol sending her back onto the dock, Sophia was screaming as Daryl dropped the bow, bringing his knife up he hit the deck. The knife went thru the things skull, he pulled it off Carol. "Were you bit?" He kneeled down looking over her arms; he pulled up her shirt a little to check her stomach. Carol was struggling to get to her feet, "I'm fine." Sophia had swum toward the dock and was pulling herself up next to them. She grabbed her mother, "Momma, I was so scared." He stood up looking at Carol's face, she was scared.

He drug the geek off the dock, while Sophia pulled her towel around her, Carol grabbed the things legs helping him move the corpse toward the tree line. Once he knew they were out of Sophia's ear shot he growled at Carol, "I get her back just for you to almost get killed. What the hell where ya thinkin' comin' out here without protection or someone with ya?" Carol looked meekly at the ground, "She wanted to swim it was hot, I just thought…". Daryl moved closer to her, "Ya didn't fuckin' think, that's your problem." He grabbed her wrist and Carol flinched, he froze realizing he was frightening her, he sighed, "Next time wait for me to come back. I will come with ya." She pulled from his grasp and shook her head moving toward Sophia who was waiting for them at the edge of the dock. He followed close behind them as they walked back to the camp. He could tell Carol was upset, Sophia was pulling on her mom's hand trying to get her to talk, but Carol was too upset to talk.

Sophia watched her mother all night, she kept to herself, Sophia remembered how her mom got after her father would hit her and that was how she was acting. She looked over and saw Daryl go into his tent, she balled up her little fist and moved toward his tent. She took a deep breath outside of the tent; she unzipped the door and headed inside. Daryl was sitting up, "What the hell are you doing?" Sophia clenched her fists open and shut, "You shouldn't have talked to her like that." Daryl took in the girl, "What the hell are you talkin' about?" Sophia rolled her eyes, "You yelled at her, she can't take anymore yellin' if you want to yell, yell at me." She stood ready for him to explode at her, instead he relaxed, sighing as he stood up. "I'll talk to her." She smiled as she watched him stalk out toward her mother.

She turned and stared at him, "It's ok, you were right. I got her back and I almost got myself killed." She stared down at her hands, "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how I'm gonna make it thru in this world." He knelt down next to her, "I'll make sure ya all make it." Sophia came up behind them, "Momma I'm goin' into bed." Carol wiped her eyes, "I'm coming." Daryl watched as they headed toward the RV, Sophia turned around, "You comin' Daryl." He stood trying to make himself look pissed, but inside he was glad they needed him, it gave him something to do. "Yeah, ya pain in the ass." The little girl just smiled back at him. How in the hell was he gonna deal with this?

**Let me know what you think….just a new idea…not sure how long I will make it Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2….creating allies

Sophia had been trying for over a week to get her mom and Daryl alone. She was starting to get angry, Daryl was always going off by himself and her mother seemed to think she was the camp slave. She sighed as she pulled herself from the RV that morning, Dale was standing outside drinking coffee, he looked up as she exited. "Hey there look a little down today." Sophia sighed, "It's nothing." Dale frowned feeling concern for his little friend, "Need someone to talk to?" Sophia grabbed a plate from Lori and headed to the table, "It's silly; you won't want to hear it." Dale shook his head, "That's not true, I am sure it's really important. Tell me what's on your mind." Sophia eyed the man not sure if she should say anything; she took in a deep breath and whispered, "I think my momma and Daryl like each other." Dale smiled, looking up to see the two offending subjects sitting apart near the fire. He nodded, his voice a whisper too, "I think you're right." She dropped her fork loudly on the plate, "I know, what do I do? I mean if I wait for those two to figure it out I will be old like you." Dale chuckled to himself, "Well sounds like you need a plan." She shook her head, Dale sat thoughtfully leaning against the picnic table, "We need to get them alone somewhere, let me think about this."

The two allies watched as the camp sprung to life. Carol took their plates, "Sophia while you are working on schoolwork with Lori and Carl I am gonna go pick some strawberries I saw by the old barn." Sophia smiled at her mother then Dale, "Ok momma." Dale stood up, "Sophia can keep me company today, I will make sure she stays close to camp." Carol smiled kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

Once she and Dale were out of ear shot she squealed with excitement, "We can send Daryl out there; tell him she went off alone." Dale smiled at her, "I am impressed with the plan and scared you can come up with something like that." He laughed as the two of them took their post on top the RV. They waited holding their breath as Carol made her way across the field; she turned around once to wave at them. Sophia was filled excitement, she was vibrating as she sat, Dale put his hand on her knee to stop her from shaking, "Ok, here comes Daryl, let me do the talking." Dale stood up moving closer to the edge, "Hey Daryl, you busy?" Daryl looked up and snarled at the man, "Of course I'm busy got shit to do, what ya want old man?" Dale looked in the direction that Carol had disappeared, "Hate to ask, but Carol went to pick berries ages ago, would you mind checking on her, Sophia is with me and she is really getting worried about her mom." Sophia moved next to Dale giving Daryl her best sad puppy look, "Yeah Mr. Daryl, remember the pond the other day, I'm so scared for her."

Daryl looked at the ground; god damn woman didn't know how to sit the fuck still. He looked up at the two on the RV, "Yeah, I'll go fetch her." As he walked away he mumbled under his breath, "And give her ass a tongue lashing for takin' off again." He stalked toward the patch of strawberries, his fist balled up at his side his other hand holding onto the bow on his back. When he cleared the barn he noticed her, she was kneeling with her back to him. Her head was down focused on the task at hand. He stopped a few feet behind her, "Ya lookin' to get your ass killed?" She didn't seemed surprised at the sound of his voice she just kept working, "I figured they would send you out here to check on me." He came around her so he could see her face, "So what, you lookin' for attention or some shit, because lady I got shit to do." She chuckled, pulling a buck knife from her side, "I brought a weapon, I am where Dale can see me, I am fine." He snarled as he looked into the woods, "A walker could come out of here and take your ass and you won't even know until it's too late." She sighed getting up and dusting off her pants, her voice was low, "Daryl, thank you but if a walker grabs me why would you care?" That stopped him, he hadn't thought about why he cared so much, fucking crazy ass woman wandering off, who gave a rat's ass. He could hear his brother's voice echo in his head, _what Darlene you got a girlfriend, you think that woman would want your ass; you make me sick you dumb pussy._ He stood there for a moment and grabbed the basket she had filled up, "Move your ass woman." She sighed and followed behind him as he stormed toward the camp.

Sophia and Dale stood watching as the two came back. Daryl looked up at Sophia, "Keep an eye on your mother; she can't seem to listen to anyone about stayin' near the camp." Carol stood watching him, her blood boiling, before this hell on Earth she never would have said anything to a man, Ed had made sure she was scared of everything, but there was something about the way he was storming around that pushed her over the edge. She moved toward him before she knew what she was doing, the rest of the group stood in shock, "Don't do me any fuckin' favors Dixon, I don't need anyone to look out for me or my girl. For all I care you can go to hell." Daryl watched dumbfounded as she stormed into the RV slamming the door so hard it was a wonder that it didn't come off the hinges. He heard Shane laugh from behind him, "What ya laughin' at fucknut?" Shane just shook his head, "Seems to me, the lady told you." He looked up and saw the hurt all over Sophia's face; he sighed and looked at the ground, willing his feet to move toward the RV.

When he pulled open the door he saw the shock on Carol's face that he had come after her, then he watched her shock turn to fear. She wiped her face and stood up moving backwards toward the bedroom area. He set his bow down, trying to make his approach less intimidating, "Carol, let's just settle down here." She kept moving backward, she didn't see Sophia's shoes and she fell onto her ass. He moved forward quickly to help her up; as he did she flinched putting up her hand. Guilt hit him, he knew the feel of being hurt like that, he knew that touches were usually bad, "I ain't gonna hurt ya. Give me your hand." She slowly lowered her arm and looked at him, she just shook her head and he took her small hand in his and gently pulled her up. They stood there for a moment, she kept looking at the ground, "Glad ya stood up for yourself, don't let anyone treat ya bad." Her eyes found his and in that moment he realized why he was so worried about the woman and her daughter, they were alike. They were both damaged, a little fucked up, but she was too good for the likes of him. He turned and headed out of the RV letting the door slam behind him, he heard Lori going inside after him, he needed the woods, the quiet, that he couldn't get at camp.

Sophia sighed miserably on the top of the RV, "Well that didn't work." Dale chuckled, "It might have, come here." The two allies stood over the vent to the bathroom, Sophia started to smile as they listened to the conversation going on below them.

Lori came into the RV as he left, she looked at her friend, "You alright?" Carol shook her head and sat down at the small table, "He was just being overprotective. I lost my temper." Lori smiled and slid across from her, "Honey it's clear to everyone else, the man has it bad for ya." Carol looked at Lori, "You are crazy. He has a thing for Andrea." Lori shook her head, "Nope, it's all you. He can go out to hunt with Andrea, go on patrol. But when he comes into camp yours is the first one he looks for, Sophia's is second. Why don't you try breaking down some of his barriers, give it a chance." Carol looked down at her hands, "Are you crazy? A man like Daryl Dixon look at me, little mousy Carol Peletier. No man would want me after what Ed did to me. No man." Her voice was low and her eyes were tearing up again. Lori reached for her hands, "You don't know that. There is nothing wrong with you and Ed is gone, dead and buried. You are free." Carol took a deep breath, a small smile playing on her lips, "Well he is sexy." Lori laughed, "That's better. Don't sell yourself short."

Above them they heard a loud yelp from Sophia as she danced around at hearing her mother's words, she liked Daryl, her mother liked Daryl, now she had to figure out if he liked her. She hugged Dale, who just smiled as the little girl took off in the direction of Daryl.

She finally caught up with him at the water pump. Her plan was playing in her head the whole way, "Hey Mr. Daryl." He heard that little voice and his head hurt, he was surrounded by these two, how would he ever get a moment's worth of peace again? His voice came out a little gruffer than he wanted, "What'd ya want?" Sophia swallowed hard, "Well it's my momma birthday this week and I was wondering if you would help me with something for her." Daryl looked at the girl, "It's her birthday?" Sophia shook her head, "Yeah, and my dad never let her celebrate her birthday, said they were stupid, I want to do something nice for her, would you help me?" Daryl shifted nervously as he washed his hands, "Kid that is more something Lori or Maggie would help with, not me." Sophia moved a little closer handing him his rag to wipe his hands on, "Well they don't go into town like you do." Daryl squinted looking at the camp in the distance, "Well if we go in before her birthday I guess I could look for somethin'. What do ya want?" Sophia smiled, "My momma loves to draw, she's real good at it, do ya think you could find some drawing pencils and a pad?" Daryl shook his head, Sophia squealed with delight, hugging his waist, she felt him tense and then relax. She headed toward the camp, he yelled after her, "No promises though." He watched the little girl disappear a small smile spread on his lips; he turned and headed toward the woods.

The week past slow for Sophia, she had gotten Lori on board by asking her to make a cake for her mom. Maggie and Herschel had told her they would make fried chicken that night. Dale promised to find some kind of decorations; the plan was for Andrea to distract her mother by taking her on patrol with her. That way when they got back the camp would be decorated and everyone would be waiting. Sophia was excited because the men had made a run into town, she was sitting on the picnic table with Carl cutting up strawberries when Daryl came walking up, he stood next to her and nudged her, "Got it." She smiled at him, washing away any thought of him being mad at the kid for asking him to help. She clapped her hands and jumped up to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. She will love it." She looked at the two already wrapped gifts in his hand, she saw he was blushing, "One on top is from ya, one on the bottom is from….well everyone." She smiled at him, "It's from you isn't it? Everyone else already has stuff for her, you got her a gift." Daryl looked over at his tent, "Don't make a big deal about it." He stalked off toward his tent, not sure why he was thinking he needed to clean up, just a god damn dinner. Carl looked at Sophia, "He likes her." Sophia shook her head, she was so excited, "I think he does too."

Andrea brought Carol back just like they had planned, everyone gathered around as she stood shocked by all the attention. Sophia threw herself into her mother's arms, "See momma, our new family lets everyone celebrate their birthday." Carol nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes, but she swallowed them back. After dinner which they all enjoyed, it was present time, Sophia had it planned down to the second, her and Carl bringing each small gift to her mother one at a time. First was a small bottle of lotion from Beth and Patricia, then a scarf from Maggie and Glen, Herschel gave her a small wallet that had been his wife's, Rick and Lori gave her a blanket, Dale gave her a horrible book from his collection, and Shane and Andrea had found her a new basket for picking strawberries. Sophia fumbled with the last two presents, she handed hers to her mother first, she watched as Daryl's face looked sick, Carol opened the small stretch pad and pencils her mouth turned up in a grin, "You remembered?" Sophia touched her mother's cheek, "Now no one will stop you from drawing momma." Carol shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Thank you everyone. I have never had a birthday like this one. Thank you." Sophia jumped up smiling at Daryl as she passed him, "No momma one more gift, this one is from Daryl."

At the mention of his name he shifted, wishing he could become part of the tree he was standing next to, "Ain't anythin' big." She smiled at him a smile that made even Sophia's heart skip, Carol opened the small package, it contained a small leather bound book, she touched it softly, "Beauty and the Beast, one of my favorites." Daryl nodded looking down at the ground, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, and it was making him nervous. He picked up his bow heading out toward the RV for watch, he mumbled to her as he passed, "Ain't nothin' big, happy birthday." Carol stood watching him retreat up to the roof of the RV, her heart was pounding in her chest, Lori smiled at her and nodded motioning toward him, "Carol, you should take Daryl cake." Carol touched her cross necklace, "Yeah, I should do that."

Sophia sat at the picnic table with Carl watching as her mother made her way up the ladder with two plates of cake and a cup of coffee. She smiled at Carl, her plan was working. Lori came over leaning into her ear, "Good idea girlie." Sophia just laughed.

Carol made it to the top of the ladder sitting the plates down, Daryl glanced over moving to help her, "Isn't this your day? Shouldn't someone else be playing hostess?" She smiled shyly, "Just wanted to make sure you got a good piece of cake, to thank you for helping Sophia." He nodded, taking the plate from her, "She's a good kid, if ya get pass her talkin'." Carol smiled down at Sophia whose eyes hadn't left the top of the RV. Daryl sat down on the lawn chair scanning the horizon as he ate the cake, Carol came and sat down cross legged next to him, he eyed her, "What ya doin'? Don't ya have a party to be at?" She glanced over her shoulder, "Yeah and I have hardly talked to you in days, seemed like I should spend some time with you too." They ate their cake in silence, she enjoyed the wind as it blow against her face. Daryl felt like fire was burning thru his veins having her so close was intoxicating; when the wind blew he could smell her scent, a mixture of honeysuckle and lavender soap. He grunted, standing to get a better view of the farm, "You should go down and see the others." His voice had been gentle and low, like it had been when he told her the Cherokee Rose story. She stood, figuring it was now or never, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, he tensed, but she lingered so that her breath was hot on his neck, "Thank you for the book." With her courage spent she hurried toward the ladder and disappeared from his sight. Daryl Dixon spent the next few hours on watch with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...nightmares

Daryl had just lain down in his tent when he heard someone moving around the camp. He poked his head out making sure it was one of the group, he was surprised to see Carol sitting at the picnic table with her head bent down, she was drawing. He sighed and moved out of the tent to check on her, she looked up as he approached, shutting her pad quickly. "Hey." She nodded and smiled, "Hey, sorry if I woke you." He sat down at the table with her, "No big deal, just got off watch, I hadn't been to sleep yet." She frowned, "You should be sleeping." He studied her as she gripped the drawing pad, "Well I think ya should be too. Got that little one to be thinkin' about." She nodded, "I just wanted some time to myself." He nodded toward the pad, "May I look?" She looked deathly afraid as she opened up to the page she had been working on. He looked at the page and a small smile came across his face, "It's Sophia, damn you're real good." She blushed letting a breath out, "I couldn't see in the RV so I came out here. Ed always said it was a stupid talent, so I haven't done it in years." Daryl stood up, "Well Ed was a god damn fool, you know that though. Well, I best be gettin' to bed, call if ya need me." She nodded and watched him retreat to his tent. Once she knew he was out of sight she opened the book back to the page she really had been working on, she smiled as she began working on his eyes, Daryl Dixon had made it into her book and her heart.

The next day Rick had gathered everyone together, telling them that Herschel had offered them to move into the house. The nights were getting colder and with Randall they just thought things would be safer if they were all inside together. Sophia and Carl were in the middle of dragging their things inside when they heard the adults outside yelling that Randall had gone missing. They ran toward the shed in time to see Daryl, Rick, Glen, and Shane disappear into the tree line. Carol grabbed the two kids and ushered them back to the house. Once inside she turned to them, her face full of worry, "Do not go outside, do you hear me. You all stay inside until Daryl or Rick says it's clear." The two kids nodded, not sure what they would do to keep themselves busy.

Carl saw Carol's drawing pad lying on the floor near her and Sophia's stuff, "Let's play tic-tac-toe." Sophia grabbed the pad and opened it staring at the picture of Daryl. "Carl look at this." Carl picked up the pad, "Looks just like him, dang your mom is good at this." Sophia nodded with pride, "I know, but why would she have a picture of Daryl unless?" Carl laughed, "You still on that? Let's play." Sophia laughed as they began the game, but her mind kept wandering back to the pad and the picture of the hunter.

It was getting darker and there was no sign of them, T-Dog kept watched at the windows. They all seemed in a holding pattern as they waited. The women feed the kids, but no one was very hungry. When Daryl and Glen got back Carol and Sophia were at his side, Sophia could tell by her mother's face that she was worried. When Rick had come back yet, Lori went to Daryl, "Will you please find my husband and bring him back?" Daryl nodded, "Sure thing." He and Glen walked outside, Daryl froze seeing the field full of walkers, Herschel was at his side in minutes, Sophia watched in horror as they made the decision to defend the farm.

Lori, Beth, Patricia, Carol, and the children waited inside as the others tried but failed to beat back the walkers, Carol looked at Lori, "We need to go. Lori stared out at the field, "Not without Rick, I have to find him." Carol grabbed her shoulders, "We need to get the kids to safety, that is what is important." Dale came up from behind them, "Let's go, Herschel we have to go. It's too late, there are too many." Herschel never turned he just kept firing. Dale moved the women toward the trucks, he heard the walkers right behind him, he turned just in time to grab Sophia and shoved her into T-Dog's truck with Carl. Sophia screamed as she watched thru the window as a group of walkers took him down. Lori was leading Beth and Patricia when a walker grabbed Patricia taking her from Beth's hands, she pushed Carol forward toward the waiting truck, but in all the chaos Carol got separated from them, running toward the shed. Andrea jumped from the truck bed and took out two walkers trying to help her, before they lost her in a group of walkers. Carol ran holding onto her buck knife, she caught a glimpse of her daughter as the truck drove away.

Carol had to keep her head about her, she ran as fast as she could, one walker had lunged at her, she dug the buck knife into its skull, she screamed as she pulled the knife out running toward the fence. That was when she heard the sound of the bike. Daryl heard her scream and turned the bike around heading into a large group of walkers, he yelled at her as she got onto the bike, "I ain't got all day." She hung onto him as he sped away.

Daryl weaved the bike in and out of walkers and stalled cars as he made his way to the highway. He found Glen and then T-Dog; the group came together at the spot where they had lost Sophia. Lori and Carl ran to Rick when the cars stopped. Carol got off the bike so fast Daryl thought she might hurt herself. She fell to the ground holding her little girl. Sophia cried as Daryl walked over to the two of them, "Dale's dead, he put me in the truck and they took him down. Momma they killed him in front of me." Carol wiped her daughter's tears, "Dale loved you, he would have said it was worth the sacrifice. Are you hurt?" Sophia shook her head no and moved over to hug Daryl. He hugged her back for a change, "What's that for?" She looked up at him, "You saved my momma."

_Caryl Caryl Caryl Caryl Caryl Caryl Caryl_

It had been hours since they had escaped the farm, hours since Rick's confessions about Shane and the fact that they were all infected. Carol sat huddled up next to Sophia on the cold ground. Her little girl had cried herself to sleep; Sophia was afraid she would wake up and be one of the walkers. Carol pulled her closer to her; she was angry, angry at Rick, angry at Daryl for following him. She was right she was a burden, she couldn't protect herself and Sophia the way she should be able too. She sighed and shivered as the wind blew. The few blankets they had found along the way were wrapped around Sophia, Beth, and Carl. She wasn't sure what they were going to do, she just knew how pissed Daryl was at her, he glared down at them from time to time from his perch on the wall.

Daryl was angry about so many things, Rick had fuckin' lost his mind, Sophia was crying, and Carol called him a henchman. What the fuck did the damn woman want from him? He hated how his eyes were constantly scanning their two small frames as they huddled around the fire. He wished Carol would crawl under the blanket with Sophia, he could tell she was freezing. He wanted her to sleep, she had to keep up her strength for Sophia's sake, but he could tell almost losing Sophia again was nearly killing her inside. Rick approached the wall climbing next to him, "My turn, you need to get some rest." Daryl nodded, "Yeah, wake me in an hour and I will go hunt." Rick nodded, "Sure thing." Daryl stalked over to toward Carol and Sophia. He was glad to see that Carol had finally lain down next to Sophia but the two of them were shaking. He groaned and put the crossbow down toward Carol's head, she turned to him as he lay down next to her, pushing her closer toward Sophia. His arm came over the two of them, his voice low and husky in her ear, "Warmer for ya both this way." She felt a sob catch in her throat, he did care about them, maybe just Sophia, but at least she knew Sophia would be protected. She pulled Sophia closer into her as Daryl did the same to her. Rick stood on the wall staring down at the three and he smiled, glad to see some good had come out of such a hellish day.

Sophia sat up looking around at the group, Carl was looking at her, he gave her a weak smile as she stood looking for her mother. Carol was walking around the trees looking for wood for the fire, Sophia walked toward her holding her stomach, "Momma, I am so hungry." Carol looked at her, "I know sweetie, Daryl is looking for something. Don't worry." Sophia helped her gather wood; they were just putting it on the fire when Daryl came into camp with several squirrels. Carol helped him clean them and get them on the fire. Sophia and Carl sat watching them cook, their stomach growled loudly. When the food was passed around, Carol gave her share to the kids watching them eat. Daryl had watched her and he grumbled to himself walking over with his share and sitting down next to her, he shoved the meat at her, "Eat some of this." Carol looked down at the food, "No, you eat it, you need to be strong, I'm not hungry." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, her stomach growled, he frowned at her, "Take this food." Sophia turned looking at her mother, "Momma, here have some of mine." Carol snapped at her, "No! Sophia Marie you eat that, I am fine." Her voice getting gentler as she spoke, she took a piece of Daryl's and shoved it into her mouth. Sophia smiled as Daryl made her mother eat half of his share.

Rick gathered everyone up, they had gotten a map from Maggie's car and decided the best thing to do was head toward the small town of Littlewood. Carl grabbed Sophia's arm, "We should tell my mom to make sure your mom rides with Daryl. That way they are together." Sophia smiled, "Yes, do you think your mom will do it?" He shook his head at her as they skipped off to talk to Lori. Lori listened to them and looked up at Carol who was putting out their fire. A small smile playing on her lips, "Ok, you two, I will see what I can do." Lori walked over to Daryl, "Daryl, don't you think Carol should ride with you. Our truck is a little filled up with T-Dog having to ride with us." Daryl glanced at Carol who was now waiting by the cars with Sophia, "Don't know if it's a good idea to spilt them up." Rick overheard, "Sophia will be fine, next stop we get we'll find you a truck to put the bike in, that way all three of you can ride together." Daryl nodded and moved to fetch Carol.

Just outside of Littlewood they stopped, to scavenge cars. Daryl found a truck; he and Glen got the bike on the back using an old four by four board. Carol helped the others move from car to car taking what they could find. Sophia and Carl helped her as she moved down the cars, they found some clothes and food, but the kids were excited about a car that had a few toys in it. Carol shivered as she thought about the people that had been in the car, Daryl came up behind her, "You alright?" She shook her head, "I'm fine." HE nodded at her and the kids, "Best get back, Sophia you're in the truck with me and your momma." Sophia hugged Carl as he climbed into his parent's car with T-Dog. Daryl started the truck and they moved down the road behind Rick. After a few hours Sophia fell asleep in her mother's lap. Carol sat running her hands thru her daughter's hair, "Do you know where we are going?" Daryl looked at her face, seeing the worry, "Rick wants to stay in Littlewood tonight. Think it's a good idea; get the kids inside somewhere, safer." Carol nodded; her voice was small, "Thank you for last night." Daryl just nodded chewing on his nails, he could feel her skin against his arm, it shot heat thru him each time she moved.

Rick stopped them outside of an old veterinary office just outside of the town limits; it had few windows and was made of brick. Carol waited with Sophia while the men went thru checking the building. When they felt it was clear they came out and pulled the vehicles up to the door facing out in case they had to take off quickly. Carol started to wake up Sophia but Daryl stopped her, "Let me get her." He came around to her door lifting the sleeping child from her lap. She followed him inside, Glen grabbed a blanket they had found in the back and laid it down for him as he put Sophia down on the ground. Glen handed Carol another blanket, "We found a ton of these in the back. So we won't be cold tonight." Carol smiled, "That is a blessing."

Within a half hour they had spread out around the room, Carol and Lori passed out blankets to everyone. Daryl and Rick had busted open an old vending machine dividing the food amongst everyone. Carol sat next to Sophia; she gently nudged the girl until she sat up, "Just eat a little honey." Sophia ate a granola bar and drank some water, she stared at her mother's worried face, "It's ok momma, I'm just tired." Carol nodded tucking her back into the blankets. Daryl sat down next to them, handing Carol a bag of peanuts, "Eat somethin'." Carol took the bag and chewed on them slowly, then she finally gave in to her exhaustion, she lay down next to Sophia. Daryl took off his jacket making it a pillow for their heads, Carol jumped when he laid down next to them, snuggling the two of them into him like he had done the night before. She smiled as she slipped off to sleep.

Miles away at the farm Merle Dixon stood staring at a very strange drawing pad that one of his men had found. The picture of his brother stared back at him from the pages; he smiled as he flipped thru it finding a picture of the little mousy bitch and her kid. A strange smile settled on his lips, so his brother had himself a little family, life was just going to get fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…..while you were sleeping

Carol stood looking at the shelves of the drug store, she watched as Glen and Maggie filled their bags full of medical supplies. Sophia and Carl had stayed back at the cars with Herschel, she quietly put a small drawing pad and pencils into her bag, she moved on quickly grabbing a few small travel games for the kids. She was suppose to be getting personal items for them, like shampoo, toilet paper, and feminine hygiene stuff, but she couldn't help not getting the kids something. She heard a noise behind her and spun just in time to see a very large man staring at her, his grin was sinister, "What do we have here?" Carol tried to scream, but it was too late. He raised his hand and hit her over the head with something heavy. Glen moved from behind the counter raising his gun, "Let her go!" The man laughed at him, "You already have one boy, be glad I'm leaving you with that one." Maggie moved closer her gun drawn now, her hands were shaking, "You can't take her, she has a daughter." The man snarled at them, "If you don't lower your guns, this one won't see another day."

Daryl moved toward the store, they were taking too damn long; they needed to get off the main strip of Littlewood. As he cleared the corner he saw the man holding Carol in his arms, he saw the blood dripping down her face. He pulled the bow and slowly moved up behind him; Glen and Maggie were both at the ready with their guns drawn. He was right behind the man when Carol stirred in his arms. The man gripped her tighter, he heard Daryl behind him and he turned so his back was against the wall and Carol was his new human shield.

"You'll need to back the fuck up. Won't want this little darling to get hurt would we?" Daryl moved a little closer, "You'll do well to let her the fuck go, we might let ya live." The man laughed, "This your piece of ass big man? I bet she's a wild cat in the sack." Daryl was repulsed as the man ran his tongue up Carol's cheek; she pushed against him trying to get free. "Let me go, you sonofabitch." He laughed again, "I love it when they talk dirty to me." Glen and Maggie had brought themselves up next to him, the man's eyes were wide, Daryl knew the guy was on something just by the way he rocked back and forth. He looked at Carol signaling with his eyes for her to get down, she nodded, kicking the man in the knee, he released her and she fell to the ground. Daryl fired; the arrow going thru his eye socket, the man fell forward onto Carol. She was balled up underneath him when Daryl and Glen moved the man away. She was covered in her blood and his; she knew she had to keep herself under control. When Daryl tried to help her up she flinched, he stood up unsure of what to do. She stood up, unsteadily; she swayed a little and righted herself. He watched in amazement as she walked slowly out of the store.

He followed close behind her, fearing she would fall if he didn't. As she approached the others he heard Sophia cry out, "Momma what happened?" Herschel made it to her side, "Carol that is one heck of a cut, need to get a better look at that." Rick moved forward, "Can she travel?" Carol sat on the ground holding Sophia who was crying, "I can travel, please just let's get somewhere safe. If there's one there are more." Daryl and Rick exchanged looks, "He was one of the living." Rick's face went pale, "Alright everyone in the cars now. Let's move."

Sophia sat between them, Daryl kept looking over at her, she kept his rag against her forehead. Sophia's hand reached out to her mother, grabbing hers, "Momma, you sure you're alright?" Carol nodded, he could tell she wasn't, "Just fine, my head hurts." Sophia looked at Daryl, "We have to do something." Daryl nodded, he looked back over at Carol, her head was bobbing back and forth, he reached over Sophia trying to keep her awake, "Hey, Carol, need to stay awake, you hear me?" She nodded, "Yes, just resting my eyes." She looked back at him, trying to reassure them both that she was fine.

After a few hours on the road, he pulled the truck over. The others followed suit, he got out and moved to Rick's car, "She's bad off, need Herschel to look at her again. Havin' a hell of a time to keep her awake." Rick nodded, Lori was already moving toward the truck. Daryl had Herschel to the truck within minutes. He stood shining a light in her eyes, "She has a concussion, we need to keep a close eye on her. Carol, do you feel sick to your stomach?" She shook her head, "No, I've had enough of these; I just need a little rest." Herschel shook his head, "I agree, we need to find someplace for her to rest, in a bed for the night."

It took them another hour for them to find a small deserted house that sat back from the road. When they pulled up Sophia looked at him, grabbing his hand, "What do I do if she falls asleep?" Daryl looked over at Carol, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Carol, I need ya to stay awake for Sophia for the next few minutes, alright, ya hear me?" Carol nodded, "Yes, I can hear you." He ran back to Rick's car leaning into Lori, "Stay with her." He ran up the porch stairs behind Rick and T-Dog.

The house was small; it had three small bedrooms on the main floor, a living room, and a kitchen. As they moved to the basement they found it was finished with two smaller bedrooms. Once their sweep was done, they signaled for the others, Daryl went to the truck and moved to the passenger side scooping her up, Sophia followed behind them as he took her to one of the bedrooms with a double bed. He laid Carol down and turning to Sophia, "You stay with her till Herschel comes. Once he comes, ya find me. No wanderin'." She shook her head turning her attention back to her mother.

After a few minutes Sophia came out, she looked tried, he waved her over to the truck, "Ok, kid, grab our stuff from the cab and take it into our room." She did as she was told, her legs hurt and she was hungry but she knew she had to help Daryl, because her mother couldn't. She was in the middle of bringing in supplies when Lori handed her a candy bar, "Sophia, you need to eat something, it isn't great, but eat something, dinner won't be for awhile." She took the candy bar eating it as she and Carl struggled to bring in jugs of water.

After dinner she sat on the bed next to her mother who was sleeping. She heard Daryl come in, "How's she?" Sophia didn't look up, "She's ok, Herschel said she needed to rest, but I'm afraid if I go to sleep she won't be here when I wake up." Daryl sat down in the small chair in the corner, "Well that's why I'm here, I will watch out for her, she will be fine." Sophia wiped her tears from her face, "What will happen to me if she dies?" Daryl moved toward her, pointing to the spot on the bed next to her mother, "You need your rest and besides I'm here ain't I?" She looked up at him, "Mr. Daryl, I wish you'd a been my daddy. You would have taken good care of me; never hit me and you would've been sweet to my momma. My daddy wasn't ever sweet to her, he just hurt her." Daryl felt sick, the little girl was crumbling before his eyes, he knelt down tucking her in, "I ain't gonna let anything happen to you or your momma. Now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." She gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes, snuggling into her mother.

Daryl sat in the chair for the longest time watching the two of them. He didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing keeping an eye on these two, but something just drew him to them. He moved the chair closer, he ran his course hand along Carol's cheek gently, she stirred a little, looking at him sleepily, he pulled back, "Ya need something'?" She looked at her other side and saw Sophia, "No, I have everything I need." Her eyes heavy again, her voice weak, "Thank you, very keeping her safe. Thank you." He nodded and eased back into the chair, pushing off his boots he put his feet on the edge of the bed, sleep finally found him.

Carol woke up the next morning and her head was killing her, she started to sit up, but she realized that she had Daryl's hand wrapped around her right hand, and Sophia crawling up against her left side. She tried to move again, this time she woke Daryl who drew his hand away like she bit him. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He sat forward in the chair, running his hands over his face, "It's alright, I need to get movin', food aint' gonna hunt itself." He pulled his boots on and stood stretching, Sophia moved next to her, "Good morning momma, good morning Mr. Daryl." He stopped at the end of the bed pulling on his jacket, he pointed at Sophia, "Ya take care of your momma while I'm out, don't let her up, ya hear?" Sophia nodded, Carol sat up trying to protest the stay in bed order, but her head screamed at her as she did.

By that night Carol was moving slowly around the small house, no one would let her do anything. So she gave the kids the little games she had put in her purse at the store. They ran to a quiet corner of the living room setting up to play, she eased herself into a chair where she could watch them; she pulled out the small pad and began drawing. She didn't hear him when he came up behind her, he watched as she drew him, her, and Sophia. He shifted uneasy, knowing that he was seeing something that she kept close to her heart. He smiled though, as he thought about them, all three of them as something he never really had, a family. Sophia's sweet words from the night before echoed in his head, "_I wish you_ _had been my daddy Mr. Daryl_." The little girl looked up and smiled at him, he found himself smiling back.

After dinner Carol helped Sophia get ready for bed, she was feeling much better. Her head was down to a low roar, they had both changed by the time Daryl knocked softly on the door. The night was chilly, they all had spread the blankets as much as they could, but the temperature outside had to be in the twenties. When he came in from watch, Carol smiled at him, she moved over in the bed. "Come on, Sophia and I can share." Sophia smiled at him as she moved over toward the edge of the bed. She couldn't help but feel that her plan to bring her mom and Daryl together was working. Daryl got into the bed, he didn't say anything, his mind was racing, he couldn't believe he was sharing a bed with a woman and her child, and that he wanted to be close to them. That he wanted to protect them, that he wanted a family.

During the night when Carol woke, she felt his breath on her neck, Sophia was curled into her chest and Daryl curled into her back, his arm was over both them, his hand entangled onto of hers, she felt for once at peace. She had found happiness, in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…..kissed a Dixon

Merle stood in the small pharmacy looking at the remains of one of his men. He snickered as he pulled the arrow from his eye socket, "God damn little brother, got a temper don't ya." He stood up, he gazed around at the other men, "We're gettin' close, double back, check every road, they're close." He smiled as he walked to his car, _I'm coming little brother, I'm coming._

Daryl woke to the soft sound of Sophia giggling, "Momma, Mr. Daryl has huge feet." Carol stared at her daughter, "Sophia that isn't nice. Men have bigger feet; it's just the way God made them. Now come on before we wake him." Sophia stood at the door waiting for her mother to pull on her shoes, "Momma you like Mr. Daryl don't ya?" Carol glanced over at Daryl on the bed, his back was to them, he was forcing his eyes to remain closed, "I do like him, he's done a lot for us." Sophia giggled again, "No, you really like like him." Carol blushed at her daughter's question, "That young lady is none of your business." Sophia frowned and crossed her arms, "Momma, I am almost a lady now; you can tell me these kinds of things." Carol chuckled, "Come on breakfast, let's go."

Daryl waited till he heard them down the hall before he sat up pulling his boots on, damn kid seemed determined to make sure he and her mother were together. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, his head was a mess thinking of her and Sophia. He grabbed his bow and headed down the hallway, he had planned on leaving to hunt, but Carol and Lori's conversation stopped him in his tracks.

Sophia and Carl were out front with Rick when Daryl came to the door of the kitchen; neither of them heard him come up behind them. Lori smiled at Carol, "So dish, what is going on? He slept with you two again last night." Carol blushed trying to keep her head down, trying to work, hoping her friend would find something else to talk about. "Yes, he was worried about me." Lori sighed, "And, so he was worried about you, why do you think he worries about you so much?" Carol kept working, "I don't know, he cares about Sophia a lot." Lori nodded, "Yes, he does, but he cares about you too." Carol sighed, setting down the knife she looked at Lori, her voice was low, "Daryl is a good man, he's just looking out for us. Why would he want me? He is too good for me; he's strong, honest, and hardworking. Men like that don't go for women like me." Lori shifted moving closer to Carol, "What do you mean women like you? Carol you're a beautiful strong woman, a wonderful mother, and no one works harder than you." Carol folded her arms, looking at the ground, "If things were different, Daryl would have been the one for me, but I'm being punished for all the years I stayed with Ed." Lori was getting ready to say something when Daryl made his presence known.

He couldn't believe the way she was talking about herself. He stepped into the kitchen going straight for the coffee. He nodded at Lori, Carol stood with her back to him at the sink pretending to wash dishes, she was wiping the tears from her face. He moved to the table sitting down, "Gonna be gone till I find some meat, Carol make sure to keep Sophia close." She nodded not turning around, "Yes, I'll make sure. Have plenty of work to keep her busy." He downed the coffee fast as the two women worked in quiet. He moved toward her standing so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck, "Make sure ya don't over do it today." Lori watched as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Carol's cheek. Carol's heart skipped a beat, as his mouth went to her ear, "You ain't be punished for shit." He turned seeing Sophia and Carl at the door, Sophia was grinning ear to ear. He pulled the bow closer to his shoulder and headed out the door. Lori stared at Carol who had her hand on her cheek, "Well guess that answers that." Carol smiled, continuing to make breakfast.

Sophia was on the front porch of the old house with Carl and Herschel when he returned with several rabbits. Sophia ran up throwing her arms around his neck, he was taken off guard, "Ok, easy now. What's that for?" Sophia gave him a big squeeze before letting him release her, "Just for makin' my momma so happy. She's been humming all day." Daryl set her down trying not to smirk, "Really, well good. Got to get these to the kitchen. Carl, no takin off ok, need you two by the house." Carl shook his head; he and Sophia went back to the game they were playing.

When he entered the kitchen he found Maggie and Beth getting dinner started. "Where's Carol?" Maggie looked up taking the rabbits from him, "She was getting a headache and Lori was sick, so we sent them both for a nap." He nodded and made his way down the hallway to their bedroom. When he opened the door he found her laying on her side with her sketch pad open on the bed near her, he set his bow down and sat on the edge of the bed. She turned over her eyes sleepy, "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." He chucked to himself, "At least you listened to me and took it kind of easy, Maggie said she had to push you from the kitchen." Carol sat up nodding her head sleepily, "Yeah, but I don't want to be doing; it's not their job to take care of us all." He sighed, "Damn it woman, you can't be the only one to work, I know for a fuckin' fact you are the first one up and the last one to bed." She nodded, "Yeah, but it's my job. How I help the group." He nodded grabbing her hand in his; he couldn't help loving the way she looked sitting there. He moved a little closer to her on the bed, trying to get a better look at the cut on her head; she winced when he touched it, "Any better today?" She smiled, "Yeah, much better, headache is almost gone." He absently ran his thumb down the side of her face, Carol felt her breath catch, "What are ya doing?" He didn't answer he just leaned in kissing her softly on the lips, her hand went up to the back of his hair; she ran her fingers thru his hair. He deepened the kiss gripping the back of her neck caressing it as his tongue gently darted in and out of her mouth. She let a small moan escape her lips, he began moving her slowly back on the bed, heat coursing thru both their bodies.

Sophia had meant to just check on her mother, she had no idea that she would walk in and catch them kissing. She stood at the open door with her mouth open. Lori had just come out of her room and she froze for a minute too watching the two figures on the bed. She finally moved covering Sophia's eyes, "Guys, hey there, Sophia needs you two." Lori laughed as Daryl jumped from the bed, his face bright red, Carol struggled to get up, she crossed her arms in front of her, "Sophia, honey, everything ok?" Sophia started to smile looking at Daryl who couldn't move and couldn't look up, his face bright red, to her mother who was bright red and looked like a cornered alley cat. "You two were kissing. Oh man, wait till I tell Carl. You two were kissing." She took off down the hallway singing it; Daryl sat down in the chair next to the bed looking sick. Lori chuckled, "Guys, there is a lock on the back of this door; just in case you all need to use it." Lori shut the door and laughed all the way down the hallway.

Carol stood holding herself, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she looked over at Daryl who was trying to pull himself together. She walked over toward him, "Look, I'm so sorry." He grabbed her hand pulling her down into his lap. "What ya sorry for?" Carol shook her head looking at her hands, "I don't know, I feel like I did something wrong." Daryl sighed, "Just got caught is all, Sophia seems pleased with herself." He ran his hand up her arm and she turned softly smiling at him, "Yeah she does." Daryl nodded pulling her closer to him, "Like she planned us being together." Carol leaned into him, letting his arms wrap around her, "Seems like it." Daryl softly kissed her neck, "Don't ya have some cookin' to be doin'?" She smiled, "Yes, I should go check on Sophia." Daryl let her get off his lap, he followed close behind her, "I got Sophia, we need to be havin' a talk." Carol watched him go onto the porch and she smiled, she had kissed Daryl Dixon and he liked it.

**I had a question about the music I listen to when I write, I love "Trying Not To Love You", by Nickelback and "I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum for Daryl and Carol, I don't know why, but those two songs always make me think of them!**

**I am still writing on the other stories, I just have to get them written tonight and posted! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You all make life so much fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…privacy

Carol stood outside watching the kids chase lightening bugs after dinner. She sipped her coffee and chuckled to herself when they bumped into each other for the same bug. The others were settling in for the night and making plans to move, the men were determined to find a permanent safe place. She sighed as she walked out into the yard, "What are you two going to do with all of those?" Carl laughed, "Squeeze out their guts." Sophia made a face, "Carl that's yucky. What's wrong with boys?" Carol stood laughing at them; she turned around and saw Daryl watching them. He nodded at her, sitting down on the stairs. They hadn't talked since Sophia had walked in on them, she stared nervously back at him and saw his gaze was still on her. She turned and walked back toward him, sitting down next to him. Daryl watched as Sophia added another bug to their jar, "I talked to her earlier." Carol tried not to smirk, "What did you all talk about?" Daryl sighed, "How she shouldn't tell everybody we were kissing." Carol chuckled, "How'd that work out for ya?" He smiled at her, a real smile, "It was too late, Rick told me it was about damn time." Carol chuckled and stared back toward the kids, "What time we leaving in the morning?" Daryl sighed running a hand thru his hair, "Early, we should get her to bed."

Carol stood and motioned to Carl and Sophia, the kids groaned and made their way inside. Daryl waited till Sophia and Carol had changed for bed, he knocked softly. Sophia ran to the door, "Come in silly!" The girl hugged him; he stood frozen on the spot for a few minutes, "Good night Daryl." Sophia winked at her mom and knocked on Lori and Carl's door, Lori opened the door and smiled slyly at them, "Good night you two." Carol stood there shocked hugging herself; she was going to be alone with him, all night. Her heart was racing; her face was red from blushing. Daryl felt like he would be sick, he fumbled with the door knob closing the door behind him.

His eyes meet hers in the soft candle light; she looked like a small porcelain doll. He cleared his throat, "Well we best get to bed, long day tomorrow." She nodded slipping under the covers. He pulled off his boots and slid in next to her, they were both frozen there in place, unsure of what they should do. They both rolled over at the same time, knocking their heads together. They both sat up rubbing their heads and laughing softly. Carol looked at him and smiled, "I guess we are both smooth when it comes to this kind of thing." Daryl nodded, he loved to see her so happy, before he knew what he was doing he kissed her, his lips finding hers just as hungry for the kiss. The kisses started out soft and welcoming, his hand stroking her neck, his hand ran up and down his arm, making the hairs stand on end. She tasted like honey under his tongue as it gently flicked across her tongue. He shifted putting her under him, he pulled away and she smiled at him, he could feel her shaking under his touch. He smiled, he was shaking too, he could take down a walker, but touching this woman scared the hell out of him. He softly began moving down her neck, pulling up her shirt he sighed happily that she wasn't wearing a bra, her soft flesh staring at him as he began to slowly kiss around the nipple. When he finally took the nipple into his mouth she moaned, making him hard at the sound.

The knock at the door snapped them both out of their trance. Daryl laid his head down on her chest; they were both breathing hard, "Yeah, what's up?" Rick's voice came from the other side, "Hey sorry guys, Lori is really sick and she's keeping up Carl and Sophia, can they sleep in there." Daryl looked up at Carol, she smiled, softly kissing his lips, she stood up pulling her shirt down and running a hand threw her hair. She opened the door, "Of course." Daryl stood up and helped Rick bring in the air mattress the kid's were sleeping on. Carl and Sophia poured into the room giggling, "Sorry momma." Carol spread the blankets out on the mattress, "For what?" Carl covered his mouth as Sophia giggled again, "Well we wanted to give you two alone time, Aunt Lori says all couples need alone time." Daryl sighed as he looked at Carol, his hand going to his face, Carol tried not to blush, "Sophia, Daryl and I were sleeping, that's all." Sophia smirked as she slid into the covers, "I have never heard you moan in your sleep." Carol had all she could take, "Ok, you two go to bed. Lie down, and mind your business." Rick stood at the door smiling, Daryl shot him a warning look, "Ok, well good night ya all, back to Lori I go." Carol tucked the kids in and glanced at Daryl mouthing, _I'm sorry_. He smiled at her as they lay down. Sophia and Carl giggled again, Daryl glanced over his shoulder at the two kids who were staring at them, "Go to sleep you two rug rats, we have a long day tomorrow." Both kids finally sighed and said good night. Once Daryl thought they were asleep he moved Carol closer to him, she smiled as his hand snaked up her shirt, she could feel him smile against her neck, "Good night." His voice was low and husky; she turned her head a little and kissed his cheek, "Good night."

In the morning she woke up with him tangled around her, Sophia stood at her side of the bed, "Momma, Rick said we have to get going and to wake you two." Daryl stirred un wrapping himself from Carol, his face instantly embarrassed that Sophia had seen them like that, "Shit, I overslept." He sat up pulling on his boots. The next hour was a blur as they packed their things making sure to take everything from the little house they could need for the road. Once the truck was packed, Daryl yelled for Sophia to get in the truck, Carol helped Lori into their car making sure she had enough crackers for the trip. Daryl stood on the sideboard of the truck, "Woman, ain't got all day." She looked up and frowned at him, "I'm coming, hold your horses." Lori looked up and smiled at her, "You two act like an old married couple." Carol smiled, "Yeah, well you never know."

When she got in the truck Sophia sat in the middle, she had Carol's sketch pad on her lap and she was drawing a cat. Carol smiled, "What are you doing?" Sophia looked up at her, "I just always wanted a cat momma. So since we can't have one, I thought drawing one would work." Daryl looked at Carol, his mind going, trying to focus on the road, but still feeling sorry for the kid that they didn't have a place to call home. He sighed and bit on his nails, it pissed him off that they had to drag the kids around, not giving them roots. It made him madder that he was worrying about that kind of shit. He sighed, Carol looked at him, "Do you want something to drink?" He nodded, she got in her pack and handed him a bottle of water, he drank part of it and handed it to Sophia. She smiled at him and drank some. When she handed the bottle to Carol she started to put the cap on. Daryl shot her a look, "You need to finish that, ya ain't had anything to drink all morning." Carol took off the cap and finished the water; he nodded his approval and turned his attention back to the road.

They stopped at a small camping area for the night. Carol stood looking at the tent they set up, she frowned, she hated sleeping out in the cold. Daryl was watching her from his post on top of a small shed. She sighed and layered the bottom of the tent with as many sleeping bags as they had. Sophia saw her mother's face and walked over to her, "Momma it will be fine, Daryl will take care of us." Carol hugged her, "I know, just hate having us outside again, it gets so cold at night." Sophia glanced up at Daryl seeing his face she knew he was concerned too, "We will have a good time. Daddy never let us camp, it's fun that we get to do it now." Carol nodded; glancing up at Daryl she gave him a tired smile and walked toward the fire.

After dinner was finished and cleaned up, Carol gathered up Sophia and headed for the tent. Once she knew Sophia was asleep, she hugged her knees, trying not to cry. How she longed for a safe place for them, how she longed to have a room that Sophia could make her own. A few tears were spilling from her eyes when he came in the tent. He sighed as soon as he saw her; she wiped at her face, keeping her voice low, "I thought you were on watch." He put his bow down toeing off his boots, "Rick said I needed to get some rest and check on you. He said you were quiet tonight." She nodded her head looking at her hands, "Just worrying, it's what I do best." He sat down sitting next to her, his arm reaching around her, "It's gonna be fine, just fine." Carol nodded, "I believe it when you say it." She looked into his eyes; she couldn't believe that it took the end of the world to find a man like him. He brushed a soft kiss against her lips, "Need to get some rest." She nodded and lay down, he scooted them closer to Sophia his arm going across them protectively.

The next morning she took Carl and Sophia out into the woods for a bathroom break. She was done first, she could see both of them, she stood watch waiting when she heard a twig snap behind her, she turned to see Merle Dixon and two other men grinning at her. "Well, what do we have here? It's the mouse, where's my brother little mouse." Sophia heard the man's voice and she froze, she peaked around the corner of the tree and stared at her mother. Carol brought her hand to her cross, "What do you want with him?" Merle laughed, "He's my kin woman, what do you think I want with him? Now let's go find him together." Sophia and Carl took off running together toward the camp. Merle laughed as he watched them, he grabbed Carol's arm, "Let's go talk to him sugar tits." She froze under his grip, knowing this wasn't gonna be good for any of them.

When they walked into camp Lori was hiding Sophia and Carl behind her, Daryl and Rick stood with their weapons drawn. Merle smiled at his brother, "Well baby brother, what the fuck is goin' on here? You haven't seen me in months and ya hold a gun on my ass?" Daryl looked nervously at Carol, "Ya alright?" Merle squeezed her closer to him, "Of course she's alright. Just spending time with my new sister-in-law. Daryl looked at his brother, "Why don't you let her go and we can talk." Merle looked around the camp as the others came into view with their weapons drawn, "Well shit, ya all have rolled out the welcoming committee. We're just lookin' to find a group to meet up with, that's all, ya all put the guns down and I'll let mousy go." Daryl looked at Rick, "That isn't gonna happen. You let her go and maybe we'll put the guns down." Merle smirked at Rick, "Ok, sheriff friendly. Now mousy you go over there behind my brother." He let go of Carol's arm and she moved fast toward Sophia, hugging the girl close to her.

Daryl watched her and then turned his attention back to his brother, "What'd want?" Merle smiled kneeling down at their fire, looking at the food Lori left cooking, "Smells good, wanna offer some weary travelers some breakfast?" Rick watched as Lori started to move, "Stop, what do you want Merle?" Merle glanced behind him staring at his men, "Wanted to catch up with my brother and maybe join your little group." Rick glanced back at Merle's men, "Who are those folks?" Merle looked behind him, "Just some boys I meet along the way. Good lot, we got each other's backs. Unlike my brother there, who hasn't lowered his weapon yet." Daryl stared at his brother, "Well if you didn't come into camp holding one of our women captive then it won't be this way." Merle laughed, "Your woman you mean, be honest here little brother, did you kill her husband or did you just feed him to the walkers?" Daryl advanced toward Merle with his bow at the ready; Rick grabbed his arm, "Settle down, this can end without bloodshed if we all work together. Merle, why don't you and your boys head the other way?" Merle laughed, "Come on officer friendly you mean you would kick us out, we need a safe place in the storm just like anyone else. Ain't done nothing to you, you took my hand though, so maybe it's you and me that need to talk in private." Rick stared at him, taking in the whole group, "We can share some breakfast with ya, but I hope you don't mind if we let our men hold their guns. Daryl and I will sit down and talk to you, if we like what we hear then you can stay, if we don't you better know how to run." Carol gripped Sophia closer to her; she knew that Merle could only mean trouble for them all.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger…but I couldn't help myself…Happy weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…Merle

Carol served the men sitting around the fire, she moved slowly, keeping her eyes on Sophia who was sitting next to Lori. When she handed Merle his plate he stared at her smirking, "Thanks sugar lips." She felt Daryl's hand on her other wrist, "Carol go sit down." She nodded and moved toward Lori and the children. She sat down pulling Sophia close to her; she fidgeted as she watched the men.

Daryl hardly touched his food as he sat across from his brother. "Where ya been Merle?" Merle looked up and smiled, "Oh here and there little brother, after these dumb shits left me on that roof I found my own way. Took a nice truck from Atlanta and headed out." Daryl stood up, "You mean to tell me you knew it was our truck?" Merle stood getting in his brother's face, "I saw you come into the city with these fuckers and I knew you were no brother of mine. If you were my kin you would have killed these fuckers as soon as they came back without me, but now little pussy Darlene he hangs around. You have friends here Darlene?" Carol's voice came from nowhere, "Don't you talk to him like that." Merle laughed staring at her, she knew she shouldn't of spoke, Daryl didn't even look at her, he just motioned with his hand for her to shut it. She pulled Sophia closer. Merle walked toward her, "What you want to talk mousy?" Daryl put his shoulder into his brother's stomach sending him on his ass, "Keep away from them." Merle laughed again laying on the ground, he reached his hand up, "Well dumbass ya gonna help me or what?" Daryl looked down at him and grabbed his hand pulling him up.

Daryl pulled him close to him, "I ain't fuckin' around here, got an arrow with your name on it if you and your boys think you're gonna roll up in here and hurt any of these people." Merle looked into his eyes and knew that his brother wasn't kidding. "I understand ya." Daryl gripped his hand harder, "You sure?" Merle nodded, "Ya I got it." Daryl pulled away and looked at him, "We all pull our weight here, everyone works. Women are off limits and children." Merle smirked, "Ok, let us go back and get our car." Rick stood, "Daryl you want to help them with their car? Take T-Dog with ya." T-Dog stood nodding his head, Carol watched as the five men disappeared into the woods ahead.

While they were gone Rick talked to them, telling them to stay clear of the new arrivals. Everyone was to travel in pairs; no one under any circumstances was to be alone with them. Rick decided they would take the day to rest and figure out their next move.

Carol sat listening to Sophia read, she fidgeted, her eyes on the road watching for their return. When the car pulled up, everyone breathed a sigh of relief when everyone got out safe. Merle and his men began setting up their tents on the outskirts of their camp. Sophia watched as Daryl kept his distance from her and her mother, she saw the hurt on her mom's face.

Daryl decided the best way to deal with Merle was by keeping him close. Daryl took Merle and his men hunting with him, they killed a large doe, enough meat for at least a few days. After the cleaned the kill they started a second fire near Merle's camp site. Carol didn't look in his direction, she kept herself busy, but her heart was slowly breaking, she knew he would leave to be with his brother. Lorie kept watching her; she could see the hurt in her face, "Carol you alright?" Carol looked up and gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, just fine."

After dinner was done she headed toward the tent with Sophia. By now Sophia was just plain old angry; she walked away from her mother heading straight toward Daryl who was sitting cleaning his bow next to Merle. Carol tried to stop her, "Sophia get over here this minute." Carol began walking toward her daughter, but Sophia was already at Daryl, "So this is how it is Mr. Daryl? As soon as your stinking brother shows up you forget all about everyone else. Well you're a big jerk." Daryl sat there in shock as the little fireball of a girl spit on his boot. Carol gasped, "Sophia! Tell him you're sorry, now!" Sophia balled up her fists, tears starting to well in her eyes, "I won't, he's supposed to be with you! He's supposed to be with us, not them." Sophia turned and ran toward the tent, Carol turned to Daryl, "Sorry." Daryl sat dumbfounded; he was only sitting with Merle to protect them, his heart fell thinking he had hurt Sophia.

Merle laughed next to him, "She told you Darlene, damn teach that kid some cuss words and she'd be good in a fight. She even spit on ya." His laughter filled the camp making everyone nervous. Daryl stood moving the bow to this back, "Going to bed. Remember your manners." Merle's eyes narrowed, "Where's your tent baby brother?" Daryl shifted his feet, "Don't worry about where my tent is, worry about the fact that if you step out of line, I'll kill your ass, blood or not." Merle laughed again, "Good night Darlene."

Carol sat on the floor of the tent holding Sophia, the little girl was crushed, "I thought he loved us momma. I thought he would make you happy. You deserve to be happy momma." Carol held the girl tighter, the tears were hot in her eyes too, but she didn't let them fall. "Sophia, Daryl is a free person, free to do what he wants. He doesn't owe us anything. Just think we at least have each other baby. We aren't alone. That's his brother and he loves him. Now settle down." She placed a small kiss on her daughter's head and rocked her gently back and forth.

They both looked up when he came into the tent; Daryl sat his bow down and ran his hand over his face, "Shouldn't ya be to sleep by now?" Sophia looked at him, "Why do you care?" Carol grabbed her by the arms, "Sophia, that's enough. Now lay down." Daryl sighed as he took off his boots and sat down next to Carol, he really didn't know what to do. Sophia turned her back to them, Carol held her head in her hands, she finally settled down cuddling up to Sophia. She was more confused than ever about her relationship with Daryl.

He turned off the lantern and slid under the blankets, with a sigh he moved closer to Carol, when his hand wrapped around her waist she tensed up. He moved slowly pulling her closer until his mouth was by her ear, "I have to keep my distance or he'll think it's a game. I can't have ya hurt or Sophia." She turned to him trying to read his face in the dark; he ran his hand along her cheek, "Get some sleep." She nodded turning her face from him, but he took his hand turning her back to him, his lips gently pressing to hers. When they finally pulled apart she felt a tear slip down her cheek, "I'm scared Daryl." He sighed pulling her closer to his chest, "So am I, it's my job to keep ya safe, you just keep an eye on Sophia." She nodded clinging to his shirt, "Alright, roll over, can't have Sophia getting cold." She nodded, rolling over she pulled Sophia back into her, Daryl snuggling up behind her, his arm draping protectively over both of them. But sleep was hard to find for both of them.

Merle waited after his men went to sleep, the good sheriff was on watch, and he knew he was watching him as he walked over to Daryl's tent. He quietly looked inside; he smiled to himself when he saw his brother curled up with the mouse and her kid. Merle heard the sheriff heading his way so he stood up and moved over toward the coffee on their fire, taking a cup. Rick eyed the man, "Need something Merle?" Merle smiled, "Nope just seeing if the boy was still up, but I see he's all tangled up with his little family there." Rick moved to stand between Merle and Daryl's tent, "He's happy, why don't you let him be." Merle dumped out the coffee and smirked, "You won't understand officer friendly, you just won't. Good night." Rick watched him head toward his tent and disappear inside. He heard a noise behind him, he turned to see Daryl at the entrance of his tent, he could see the dark clouds brewing on the man's face, his words were low and meant only for Rick, "Trouble's coming." Rick nodded, "I'll wake you in an hour. Get some sleep." Daryl nodded, easing back into the tent taking his position with Carol and Sophia, but sleep didn't come.

The next morning Carol woke and Daryl was gone, she stretched and felt for Sophia, panic hit her when she found the she was gone too. She opened the tent to find her sitting with Carl quietly playing a game on the ground in front of Lori and Rick's tent. "Sophia, you should have woke me." Sophia gave her a weak smile, "Daryl said to let you sleep." Carol crossed her arms, "You two talking again." Sophia looked at the ground, "Yeah, a little bit." Carol walked toward Lori who was making breakfast, "Need some help?" Lori looked tired, "Can you take the kids down to the stream to clean up and change clothes? That would be a huge help this morning." Carol nodded, "Ok kids you heard her, let's go clean up. Lori leave the dishes for me, I'll do them when I get back. Then you can go with Rick to clean up." Lori smiled, "You are reading my mind." Carol laughed, in a few minutes the kids were ready and they made their walk to the stream.

She turned her back with Sophia while Carl washed up and changed, Carol calling to him reminding him to wash with the soap. Once he appeared in front of them clean and changed, it was his turn to stand guard for them while they washed and changed. Both of them standing in their undergarments in the cold stream water, washing fast. Once they were done they ducked behind a tree Carol stood guard while Sophia changed her underwear and got into her clean clothes. Once she was done she joined Carl while her mother changed, Carol fumbled with her bra, her hands were cold. She froze though when she heard a voice from behind, "Need help with that sugar tits?" Carol froze, turning to see Merle smiling at her, "Carl, Sophia go to camp and get Daryl, now." The two kids took off like a shot, Merle moved closer to her, eyeing her up and down, "Well mousey I never would have thought that you had that kind of body under all those clothes. Damn now I know why my brother is hitting you." She backed into the tree, trying to put on her shirt, he ripped it from her hands, "Don't go covering, the fun is just starting."

Daryl was standing by the fire when the kids came screaming into camp. Daryl grabbed Sophia, "What's the matter?" Sophia's eyes were filling with tears, "He's got momma. She was dressing, he has her." Daryl took off toward the stream, Rick and T-Dog following close behind. When he saw them his blood boiled, Merle was leaning against a tree leaning into her, she had nothing on but a pink lace bra and matching lace panties, her body trembling from fear and the cold. Daryl's voice rang out as he raised the bow, "Lay that hand on her mother fucker and you won't have a hand." Merle turned laughing; he tossed Carol her shirt, "Baby brother, you here to join the party? Let's share her, what do you say sugar tits, want to do a two for one?" Carol pulled her shirt on grabbed her pants off the ground and ran behind Daryl. Rick and T-Dog stood right behind him, Daryl kept his voice steady, "T-Dog would you please take Carol back to camp." T-Dog nodded, "Sure thing." He gently grabbed Carol's arm, Carol grabbed Daryl's arm, "Come back with me. He's your brother; don't do anything you can't take back." Daryl nodded, but his eyes never left Merle.

Once he heard Carol and T-Dog moving toward camp he advanced on Merle. The bow went to the ground and he sprung on his brother, giving him a series of punches to the ribs and gut. Merle kicked him off him sending him flying into a tree. Merle was up moving toward him, he punched Daryl in the mouth busting his lip. Daryl head butted him, breaking Merle's nose. The two men stood panting and bleeding, looking at each other, Daryl spat red onto the ground, "You need to fuckin' leave." Merle laughed, "You think you can protect your little family? You think that they will be safe if you let me live? I'll come for them baby brother and this won't be over." Daryl grabbed his bow and clocked Merle, knocking him out and sending him to the ground. He turned to Rick, "We need to move and fast."

Once they got back to camp they found that everyone was already tearing down and throwing things into the trucks. Merle's men sat back and watched, like they knew this would happen. Daryl walked toward his men, "Don't follow us if you want to live, the stupid fuckers in the woods, he'll be fine, but ya might want to go collect him."

Carol worked fast packing their truck; her eyes never once meeting his, she had no time for tears. Sophia was settling down, she too knew they needed to move as fast as they could. They had the camp torn down in less than thirty minutes. Rick took lead and they were on the road, leaving Merle behind. Once they had been on the road for a few hours with no sign of Merle, Daryl started to relax. He glanced over at Carol and Sophia, Carol had her hand around the girl, and she was snuggled into her mother's shoulder. Daryl reached over and touched the girl's cheek, "Ya alright?" Sophia smiled up at him, "I knew you would take care of us." He smiled back at her, his eyes locking with Carol's, this was his family now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8…. B and B

Rick finally stopped when they crossed the border into South Carolina. They had stumbled upon a large gas tanker in the middle of the highway. He pulled over surveying the tanker, T-Dog and Daryl standing next to him, T-Dog climbed to the top and tried the door, he grinned down at them, "I think we have gas gentlemen." Sophia was asleep on the seat when Daryl climbed back into the cab of the truck. Carol had sat awake keeping her eyes on the road, watching the men. Daryl gave her a small smile, "We plan on stopping in an hour, try to rest." Carol nodded her head, she knew he was right but she couldn't sleep.

They found a small bed and breakfast twenty miles down the road, Daryl and Rick did the sweep. Once they were done they came out and spoke in quiet tones to Glen and T-Dog. Carol could tell by the way the other men dropped their heads there was something horrific inside. She pulled the blanket closer around Sophia and sat in silence.

Daryl and Rick took the rest of the men inside; they went down to the basement where the bodies were. Glen threw up as soon as the scene came into view. It seemed the father of the family had shot his wife and three children in the heads, but his shot had missed the brain, he had then feed on his family. But he had been trapped in the basement as a walker; Daryl had put him down with his bow. Rick knew they needed to get the bodies out and brunt before they brought the women and children in. It took them several hours to carry the bodies out back and burnt. Carol gagged as the smell floated toward the cars. Sophia woke when the smoke was all around the car, "Momma what's going on?" Carol smiled, "Daryl and Rick are just getting our new place ready. Just rest baby." Sophia knew what the smell was, she just wrinkled up her nose and put her head down on her mother's shoulder and sighed.

Daryl finally came back to the truck looking exhausted, "Come on, plenty of warm beds for the night." Sophia scooted over and put her arms around his neck. He picked her up carrying her inside. Carol grabbed the few things they had in the cab and followed them inside. He opened a small room on the first floor; it had a double bed and a small single bed. Carol sighed, as she set their stuff down. Daryl turned to her, "Get her ready for bed and then come out and help me unload." She nodded and moved toward Sophia, "Ok, sweetie, have to get cleaned up." Carol dug in her bag finding some wet wipes and a brush. Sophia set to work cleaning herself up while Carol ran to the truck to get their clothes. When she returned she helped Sophia changed, she tucked her in just as Daryl came in with his hands full. He pulled a small bear from his pocket and tucked it in beside Sophia giving her a small smile. As he turned to walk away Sophia called out for him, "Daryl?" He turned to her, "You are supposed to be sleepin'." She giggled, "Can I have a hug good night?" Daryl stood frozen to the spot, he took a deep breath and moved over toward her kneeling down he gave her a quick hug, before he could move she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She smiled up at him, "Good night." He stood up and nodded at her, not sure what to do, he turned and walked toward the door, softly closing it behind him. But Carol thought she saw a small smile spread across his lips.

It took them another hour to unload the cars, everyone was exhausted. Carol and Daryl took first watch, he grabbed her hand before he left her at the back door near their room, "You call if you see anything, I will be here runnin'." She smiled softly at him, "I will be fine, see you in a few hours." She sat with the door open so if Sophia woke she would hear her; she kept her eyes away from the brunt body pile just away from the house. She sighed looking at the knife in her hands, how long would this place be safe, how long before Merle found them or someone worse. Before she knew it Lori was reliving her, "Hey it's my turn, Rick and I took the next shift. Maggie and Beth are getting breakfast for all of us in the morning, since they got to sleep, so you and Daryl need to sleep." Carol stood, "If I can sleep. See you in a few hours; I'll keep an ear out for Carl." Lori sat down calling to her as she left, "Don't worry about him, T-Dog is sleeping on the floor by him. Just get some sleep."

Carol opened the door softly; Daryl was already sitting on the bed. She came in and toed off her boots lying down. He sighed and did the same; she turned over looking at Sophia. It was the first time in a very long time that she hadn't been in the same bed with them; it made her nervous for many reasons. Daryl sighed as he rolled over snuggling close to her, she could hear his breathing get heavier as he moved toward her. His heart was beating a million beats a minute; he tried to settle himself down. She smiled into her pillow, "Nice to be sleeping in a bed again." She felt him smile against her shoulder, "Yup." His hands tangled around her body giving her a protective cocoon to sleep in, she finally closed her eyes and found sleep.

She awoke to the sounds of the house; she could hear Carl and Sophia talking in the hallway. She moved a little and felt his hands wandering up her shirt, she sighed as she felt him move next to her. She moaned as his lips trailed down her bare shoulder, he gripped her breast squeezing them softly. He was slowly digging his erection into her back and she whimpered softly. He had to be asleep she said to herself, but as she rolled over to her surprise he was very much awake, his lips finding hers, his tongue enticing her lips to open to him. She arched her back as he tasted her, she ran her hand down his back squeezing his ass, he smiled under her lips. She threw her head back as he trailed a line of kisses down her neck; he pulled up her shirt, softly licking at her nipples. He slowly began sucking them, she moaned loudly. He smiled bring his face toward hers, "Ssshhh, got to keep quiet woman." She smiled as he kissed her again; she pulled away, "What about the door?" He grinned, "Already locked it. Rick's watchin' Sophia." She grinned grabbing the front of his pants, he sighed, "Oh woman." She moved straddling him, kissing down his neck, he ran his fingers threw her short hair smiling; she noticed his eyes were trailing down to her breasts. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, taking off the pink bra and throwing it on the floor. He grabbed them both as she began moving herself up and down on him, dry humping him.

She bent down kissing him, when Sophia knocked on the door, "Momma, Daryl breakfast is ready." She collapsed on top of him, "A rain check?" He groaned a little, "We'll be right there." Sophia stood by the door a few minutes longer, "Why is the door locked?" Daryl looked at Carol who was trying to hold in a giggle, "Never mind why, just go make us plates, we're hungry." Carol kissed his mouth again and he took one last look at her shirtless and made a pouty face that Carol had never seen before. She covered her mouth to hide the laugh; they both cleaned up and changed clothes, Daryl trying to think of anything but her naked form behind him. As they were getting ready to step outside the door, he grabbed her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her one last time. Once they pulled apart she stared at him, "What was that for?" He put his forehead on hers, "Just in case." She nodded, feeling tears well in her eyes.

When they made their way into the kitchen Sophia eyed them, noticing the flushed look they both had. Rick elbowed Daryl pointing at Sophia, "Sorry about her, she just couldn't wait to wake you all up." Daryl nodded, "No worries, hate sleepin' late. Need to get this place secure. Find out what supplies we are short on." Rick nodded, "T-Dog and Herschel started the list, they want to make sure we have enough supplies if we hold up here long."

After breakfast Carol and Lori took the laundry out on the back porch and began scrubbing. Maggie and Beth hung the clothes on a makeshift clothes line. Rick was supposed to be watching Carl; luckily Sophia had stayed in the back with the women. Rick came running around back, "Do you all have Carl?" Lori looked up at him, "You were supposed to have him. You can't find him?" Carol stood, "Beth and Maggie search the house. Lori and I will check the back of the property." Rick nodded tearing around the front of the bed and breakfast.

Carol grabbed her knife telling Sophia to stay with Beth and Maggie in the house. Carol and Lori took off down the property looking for Carl. They came to a small clearing and their hearts dropped. Merle was standing in the clearing holding onto the back of Carl's shirt. Lori grasped Carol's shoulder, "Jesus." They walked slowly toward him; Carol swallowed hard, "Merle, you need to let that boy go." Merle smirked, "Well sugar tits, how about a trade? How about you for him?" Lori grabbed her arm, "Carol you can't." Carol stared at Carl's face; she knew if it was Sophia she would want someone to trade for her. She stepped forward, "I have your word that you will let them go?" Merle smiled, "Yup, just need you so I can trap that whelp of a brother. Come on, you for the boy." Carol shook her head, "Ok, let him go." Merle released Carl, he ran straight for his mother, Carol barely turned her head before Merle had his hand around her neck, "Lori run!" She watched helplessly as Lori and Carl ran thru the woods. Merle turned her around so that his breath was hot in her face, "It's just the two of us now sugar tits."

When Lori and Carl made it back to the small bed and breakfast it was the same time that Daryl was coming in from a hunt. He walked into the kitchen to chaos, Sophia sat on Beth's lap sobbing, "What the fuck is goin' on?" Rick crossed the kitchen, "Carl wandered off on my watch, Merle got him. Carol and Lori found them. He traded Carol for Carl." Daryl felt like the floor had fell out from under him. He picked up Sophia and carried her into their room. He heard the others talking to him, but he didn't care. His job was to take care of Sophia for the time being.

He sat her down on the bed, kneeling in front of her, "Ok kid, need you to be tough right now. Do you understand?" Sophia looked at him with red rimmed eyes, "I do." He nodded, "Ok, I'm gonna go and bring back your momma, but you have to promise me to stay with Herschel and Beth. Can you do that? Don't go anywhere with that Grimms kid unless Beth is with you. I can't bring your momma home and not have you safe here waiting for her." Sophia nodded her head; her small angel like voice rang in his ears, "What will I do if my momma is dead?" Daryl scooped her up putting her into his lap, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "Well then you'll have me kid. We're a family, we're in this together. I promise to bring her back though, now will you keep your promises?" Sophia nodded, he set her down and grabbed her hand, "Ok, kid let's show these people how Dixons handle shit." Sophia gave him one last hug before they walked out back into the kitchen.

**Oh I know that Merle…he is a bad man! Hope you loved the cliffhanger Happy weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9….family ties

Carol sat across from the fire looking at Merle; he stirred the fire his eyes never coming off her. She hugged herself, wishing she had a sweater. Her thoughts were on Sophia, she must be worried out of her mind right now. Merle watched her as she shivered again, he sighed standing up he took her his jacket. She stared at it, not sure if she should take it or not, "Take the god damn thing, stupid bitch." She took the jacket trying not to let her hand shake. She pulled the jacket around her body, "Thank you." He nodded sitting back down, she found her voice, "Merle, I need to get back to my daughter. I'm sure Daryl will come and talk with you without me here. He's your brother, he loves you." Merle laughed, "Sweet cheeks, you don't know dick about me and my brother. You know I use to hold that kid down and beat his ass, I'm proud of all the scars I left behind. It made him strong, see how he takes care of your little group, if I won't have beat his ass he would've been a pussy."

Carol felt her hand going to her cross; she couldn't believe the man was validating his abuse of his brother. She sighed, "Why are you doing this? I've never hurt you." Merle stared into the fire, "It ain't 'bout you or even Daryl. He's the only one that can do it." Carol wrinkled her brow, "Do what?" Merle stood up walking to his pack, "It ain't matter what he has to do, shut your FUCKIN' MOUTH." He tossed her a pack of beef jerky and a bottle of water. He sat across from her slowly eating, his eyes downcast, she noticed the same clouds across his face that Daryl got sometimes. She sighed, hoping against hope that they would all make it out of this alright.

No matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off the fact that she needed to pee. She shifted on the log hoping that the urge would pass her; she finally gave up, "Merle I need to use the bathroom, please." Merle stood up, "Alright let's go." She stood unsure what to do, she thought maybe she would be able to out run him if she got the chance. Merle found a spot he thought he could corner her in, "Go there." Carol stiffened, "I can't go with you right there." Merle rolled his eyes grabbing her arm, "Woman if that was what I wanted I would have already." She nodded her head; he turned around as she relieved herself. She stood quietly pulling up her pants, she figured she would take her chances, she ran full force into him knocking him to the ground, she ran blindly into the woods, she just hoped she could out run him.

She was running when an arm gripped around her waist, a hand covered her mouth. She screamed under the hand. Daryl pulled her close to him, "Quiet, it's me." She relaxed tears began rolling down his hand from her as he slowly took his hand away. He turned her to get a good look at her, "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head, "No, I'm so glad you came for me." He smiled as she threw her arms around his neck, but it was short lived as they heard Merle screaming for her, "Carol, you stupid bitch get your ass back here." Daryl took her hand pulling her behind him; they stepped out from the tree. Merle laughed, "Well now you fuckin' show up." Daryl kept one hand on Carol and one on his bow, "What's the plan here asshole? You think this was gonna end with some hallmark fuckin' moment Merle?" Merle leaned against the nearest tree catching his breath, "Nope, was thinkin it would end with one of us dead little brother." Daryl nodded, "So that's all this is about? I'm your kin." Merle laughed, "It ain't ever stopped me before, how many beatings did I give you growing up? Made ya into a man, not some pussy who shacks up with a bitch and her kid."

Daryl moved closer to Merle, "Alright let's do this, Carol head back thru the woods toward the house." Carol shook her head, "I'm not leaving you." Daryl turned around, "Get back to the fuckin' house; you have to take care of Sophia." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she backed up running away, as soon as she thought he was distracted she ducked behind some trees, keeping an eye on him the whole time.

Merle laughed as Daryl took the bow off his back, "Look what havin' a woman does to ya, makes ya weak, makes ya a little bitch." Daryl laughed taking off his jacket to face off against his brother, "I would've thought that too, but it makes ya have somethin' to fight for." He charged at Merle taking him down, the two men rolled back and forth fists flying as they rolled. Carol moved closer hoping to help if she could, but trying to keep her location hidden. They both struggled to their feet bloody and panting, Daryl came forward again punching Merle in the chin, the big man stumbled back, then something odd happened. His face changed its expression; he hit the ground and began shaking. Carol ran up behind Daryl, "He's having a seizure get him on his back." Daryl unfroze his body helping her turn him, "What do we do?" Carol looked at him, "Just have to let him go, remember Carl had these before his surgery. Herschel said best thing to do is let it ride out." Daryl looked at her guilt filling his face, "Did I do this?" Carol shook her head, "I don't know."

Merle's body stopped twitching, his breathing became regular, Daryl knelt over him, "Merle, hey dumbass." Merle moaned, "Shit did I piss myself again? God damn it." Daryl looked at him, "You sick or something?" Merle stood, wobbling all around, "Come on let's finish this." He held up his fist to his brother and almost fell over, Carol grabbed him. "He's sick; I think he was trying to get you to kill him." Daryl crossed his arms, he watched as Merle drifted in and out against Carol, his words slurring together a bit, "Come on you fucker, just get it over." Daryl walked over picking up his bow, he turned and took Merle's other arm. The two of them drug him back toward the house.

Rick was the first one to them, "Carol, thank God, what the hell happened to him?" Sophia ran out the door throwing herself at her mother, "Momma, you're ok, Daryl brought you back." Carol rained kisses on her daughter's cheeks as they followed the men inside. Daryl telling Rick as they took Merle to an empty room that he wanted him to kill him, that he was having seizures. Rick laid the big man down on the bed, "Why would he do that?" Daryl sighed pulling off his Merle's boots, "It's a Dixon thing. Sorry." It was all he could think to mumble at the time, he wasn't even sure what Merle was trying to do. He cleaned his brother up, changing his clothes just as Herschel came in looking him over. Merle started to stir, Herschel looked down at the man, "So son how long you been having these episodes?" Merle rubbed his face with his hand, "About ten years, the prison doc gave me meds that stopped them. With the end of the world and all they've gotten worse." Herschel nodded, "Well lucky for you, we can find the medicine to help you. What you need right now is some food and rest." Merle nodded trying not to look at Daryl, Daryl crossed the room and stood over him, his eye's narrowing. "So big bad ass Merle Dixon wanted to take the pussy way out then. Don't ya ever threaten another member of this group, or I'll leave ya to the walkers, that's a fuckin' promise." Daryl started toward the door, his heart was racing, he heard Merle stir on the bed behind him, "Ya ain't a pussy." Daryl turned, "What?" Merle sighed, "Ya ain't a pussy, for wantin' more, for wantin' a family." Daryl didn't know what to say, "Just remember what I said, get some sleep."

Daryl stood talking with Rick and T-Dog for over twenty minutes, they weren't sure what they were going to do, they had to keep the members of the group safe first. Daryl sighed, "I'll stand watch over him all night." Rick shook his head, "No, you need rest, I can tell from your face your exhausted. And after what Carol and Sophia went thru today, you need to be with them." Daryl nodded, "Well what do we do?" Then turned when they heard Merle behind them, "Rig my door so I can't get out, there's a bathroom in there, I'll be fine. But believe me I ain't gonna be any trouble." Rick nodded, "Not a bad idea, if he goes out the window we still have the doors covered."

So they agreed, blocking the door knob with a chair, they divided up the watch duties. Carol and Daryl had the night off, he sighed as he walked into their room. Carol was sitting on Sophia's bed with the child's head in her lap; she was smiling and talking softly to her. They both looked up as he came in, Sophia jumped from her bed running toward him, "Thank you. Thank you for bring home my momma." He lifted her up carrying her back to the bed, "What would we do without her? I can't cook." Sophia laughed, filling his heart with a feeling he had never felt before.

By the time he was done in the bathroom Sophia was sleeping soundly. Carol had changed into a white tank top and a pair of his boxer shorts. She was standing gazing down at her daughter. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her; her smell was intoxicating to him. He gently kissed her neck, "She's fine. Was a crazy day, but she's fine." Carol nodded wrapping her hands on to his, "I know, she's just such a miracle." Daryl smiled, "So's her mother." Carol turned snuggling into his chest, "We should go to bed." As they cuddled up that night he felt more at peace then he had in years. He softly kissed her bare shoulder; he was getting ready to slip his hand under her shirt when he noticed Sophia smiling at them.

"Good night Sophia." Sophia giggled turning toward the wall, "Good night daddy Daryl." Carol and he both sat up on their elbows looking at each other, Carol felt sick, not sure what Daryl would do. Daryl stared at the little girl, then his lips pressed up into a smirk, "Good night kid." Carol lay back down, trying to remember how to breathe as Daryl pulled her closer to him, "Need a night alone." Carol softly chuckled as he kissed her cheek, but his hand did find its way under her shirt. She sighed; life in just that moment was perfect.

**Ok, I am takin the rest of the day off! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all the love! Hope you liked this update with it's twist…don't go where you thought I would…LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…unrest

Merle got stronger over the next few days; Herschel went with the men on a run into the town. He had brought back a large supply of the medication that Merle needed. He stayed away from the rest of the group, he usually only came out at night and then it was after everyone else had gone to bed. Sophia and Carl were obsessed with his movements, like he was some kind of mythical creature. He laughed at his two little shadows, sometimes he would turn around quickly and scare the hell out of them both sending them screaming for their mothers. He enjoyed the food, the clean clothes, and most of all he enjoyed talking with his brother every day.

Daryl had talked him into going out with him one morning for an early hunt. Sophia and Carl watched from the kitchen window as they left. Carl stared at Sophia, "Let's follow them." Sophia glanced back at their mothers, "They will never let us out of their sight." Carl smiled, "That's why we just leave, take off, it will be worth it. Merle and Daryl will keep us safe." Sophia smiled, they were sick of being stuck in the house, they both needed some adventure. She smiled, "Ok, how do we get out of here." Carl smiled, "Mom, Sophia and I are going to play out back." Carol looked at both of them feeling something was up, "Sophia, just in the back yard, I'll be checking on you." Sophia nodded nervously, "Yes momma."

Once the two them exited the back door they took off running toward the tree line where Merle and Daryl had just disappeared in. Once they were in the forest the slowed down walking for what felt like hours, there was no sign of Merle or Daryl. Sophia turned to Carl, "We need to head back, our moms are gonna freak." Carl sighed, "I thought it would be easy to catch up with them, ok." The two kids turned trying to make it back thru the woods toward the house, but they were having a hard time retracing their steps. Sophia was hungry and tried; she knew her mother would be a mess.

Carol run around the yard screaming for Sophia, she had a funny feeling the two of them were up to no good. Lori came out a few seconds later, "What's going on?" Carol looked at her, "They're gone. Get Rick." Carol started in to the woods screaming for them, a few minutes later Daryl and Merle emerged running with a small doe. Daryl dropped the deer, "What the hell is going on?" Carol looked at him, "The kids were out here and now they're gone." He looked at Merle, "Let's go, they couldn't of gotten too far." Carol ran to the porch grabbing her knife and slipping it into her pocket, "I'm coming with you." Daryl turned on her, angry that she had let Sophia wander off, "You stay the fuck here, if you were watchin' her, I won't have to go retrieve her. God damn woman, if she's hurt or dead it's on you." Lori put her arms around her; Carol stared at him as he walked into the woods. She could feel Lori trembling, "He didn't mean it." Carol's eyes filled with tears, "He's right. I should've been watching her closer."

By the time they found them the kids were sitting by a large tree. Sophia was crying as Daryl came up to them, "Are ya hurt?" She shook her head, "No, we just wanted to follow you guys. Is momma ok?" Daryl do a quick scan of both of them, making sure they weren't hurt. "Your momma's fine, it's your ass that might not be. What were you two thinkin'?" Carl cleared his throat, "It was my idea, we were bored." Daryl shot him a look that silenced him, "Well better to be bored than fuckin' dead. Now walk you two."

When they reached the backyard of the house, Carol and Lori both came running out of the house. Sophia and Carl ran into their arms, Carol pulled away from Sophia shaking her, "Don't you ever, EVER do that again. What would I do if I lost you?" Sophia's eyes were filling with tears again, "I know momma, I'm sorry." Carol marched her into their room shutting the door in Daryl's face. Daryl stood outside the door deciding if he should go in, he took a deep breath and turned the door knob. Finding it locked his temper got the better of him and he stormed out back to clean the deer for dinner.

Carol cooked and set the table for the others, she was angry. Angry at Sophia for taking off, angry at Carl for talking her into it, angry at herself for not paying attention, and angry at Daryl for treating her like Ed would have. She picked at her food, her eyes never leaving her or Sophia's plates. Daryl sat across from them staring at her; the room was full of tension. After dinner, Sophia got up and started clearing dishes; she knew her mother wasn't going to let her out of her sight again after that day. Daryl watched Carol as she worked in silence, a few times Lori had tried to talk to her, but she just gave her short answers. After dishes were done, Carol grabbed Sophia's hand, "Bed now." Sophia just nodded and went with her mother. Daryl made it to the room before she could lock him out again.

He stood by the bed as they entered. Sophia sighed as her mother directed her to the cold shower with clean bed clothes. Daryl sat down on the bed taking off his boots, he waited till Sophia disappeared into the bathroom, "Ya gonna talk to me?" Carol stood with her arms folded, "Don't ever talk to me like that again. I had someone talk to me like that for fifteen years, I won't take it anymore." He stood looking at her, "You know you have to keep an eye on her. You're not the only one that loves her." She shook her head, "I know that if she dies, it's on me Daryl. I don't need you to remind me of that." He nodded his head slowly, his voice was low and husky as he walked closer to her, "I was scared. How would I come back to you and tell ya that your little girl was dead? How would I live with the fact that she was dead? I don't know how to care about people." He was now standing toe to toe with her, his hands slowly brushed up her arms, making her shiver, she started to pull away and he pulled her back to him. He brought his lips gently to hers, "I'm sorry baby." She nodded, "I hate fightin', especially with you." He smiled against her lips, "I wish we were alone, we could make up." She sighed as Sophia came out from the shower, Daryl turned to her, "Ready for bed little one?" Sophia yawned shaking her head; she slowly crawled into her bed.

Carol showered, when she came out she found Daryl reading to Sophia on her bed. She crossed the room and kissed her daughter on the head; Sophia smiled and snuggled closer to Daryl as he finished up the book. Daryl went into the bathroom; Carol sat in bed pretending to be reading a book. Once she heard Sophia's breath grow even and steady she made her way into the bathroom. Daryl turned, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, she smiled at him locking the door behind her, "What're ya doin'?" She grinned as she came up behind him softly kissing his shoulders, "This is as alone as it gets." He turned wrapping his arms around her, "In here?" She didn't answer him, her tongue was already teasing his lips, he sighed and leaned against the wall, his hands traveling down to her ass. He squeezed it gently; she moaned as he slipped his hands under her boxers, touching the soft skin made his cock jump. He slipped her shirt over her head so they stood bare chested, he pushed her away softly so he could take her in, he smirked at her enjoying her naked form.

He flipped her back to the wall; she grabbed his towel letting it fall onto the floor. Her hand gripping him, he groaned softly against her neck as she began moving her hand back and forth, his breath hot on her skin. He kissed her again as he picked her up grabbing her ass he pulled her onto him, she hissed into his shoulder, feeling him fill her. He began moving them into a frantic rhythm, they had waited so long for this, he could feel her clamping down around him and knew she was close. He increased their pace, he smiled as she threw her head back enjoying the climax, he followed her. He crushed them into the wall, enjoying the feel of them being still joined, his legs felt weak as they slowly parted. He leaned his forehead into hers, "Did we make up?" She kissed his cheek, "I think we just did." He kept her pinned against the wall, kissing her neck. She sighed, when they finally parted, they stood dressing, his eyes never leaving her body. She blushed as she watched his eyes; before she could leave he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck again, "Showers need to be joint from now on." She giggled as they came into the bedroom; Sophia sat up, "Could you two keep it down, I'm trying to sleep."

They both froze, knowing they had been caught. Carol cleared her throat, "Sorry sweetheart." Sophia grumbled and rolled back over, they slipped into bed. Carol had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life, he snuggled up close to her nestling her neck, "She's smart, it's alright." She nodded rolling over into his chest; he kissed her again, her lips puffy from the kisses he had already given to her. Carol let her hand softly fall on his cheek, he closed his eyes, "I love you." Daryl's eyes opened wide staring at her; he wasn't sure what to say to her, he just pulled her close. She rolled back over, feeling her heart sink as she did, had she been a fool?

The next morning after breakfast Carol took Sophia with her for a walk. She needed to get out of the house; she just wasn't sure what she thought he would say back. She sat near the small pond watching Sophia skip rocks, her mind was wandering and she didn't hear the walkers that came up behind them. Carol jumped up when the moaning was closer, Sophia clung to her side. Carol knew she couldn't out run three of them with Sophia with her, "I'll distract them, you need to get back to the house and get Daryl. Do you understand me?" Sophia nodded; Carol moved forward screaming at the walkers, "Hey, over here, right here you bastards. Run Sophia." When Sophia disappeared into the tall grass the last thing see saw was her mother surrounded by the walkers.

Sophia ran full force, when she cleared the grass; she saw Daryl and Merle on the front porch. Merle looked at Daryl, "What the holy fuck is she runnin' for?" Daryl jumped over the railing running toward her, "Where's your mom?" Sophia pointed behind her, "Pond, walkers, helps her." He moved working toward the pond, Merle hot on his heels, when he got to the pond Carol was wading out as far as she could with the walkers stumbling toward her, Daryl raised his bow taking the one closest to her out. The second one moved faster getting close to Carol, Carol stumbled back going under the water. Daryl reloaded the bow taking the second out, Merle had gotten the third. Daryl rushed into the water, Carol slowly raising up, he grabbed her pulling her to him, "You alright?" She shook her head, "Sophia?" He nodded, "She's fine, at the house. Let's get you up to the house." He helped her out of the water and walked her to the house. Rick and T-Dog started a patrol making sure there weren't any more walkers.

Daryl watched as Sophia hugged her momma, Daryl pulled them apart, "She's fine kid, let me get her into some dry clothes, why don't you help Beth and Lori with lunch." Sophia nodded, kissing her mom on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen. He followed Carol into the bedroom, "I can do this, need a little time alone." Daryl sighed stalking over to their bags grabbing her fresh clothes, "I ain't leavin' ya." Carol turned her back facing Sophia's bed; he could hear tears in her voice, "Please just give me a few minutes, please." He walked across the room turning her to him, "No, need to get ya out of those wet clothes, now stop arguing." She silent let the tears fall as he helped her change. When he pulled her pants off, he saw the blood dripping down her leg, "God damn it." She looked down, "Oh." When he looked back up at her she started to sway, he caught her as she fainted. He set her on the bed and yelled for Herschel.

Within minutes Herschel and Maggie were helping him get the gash closed up; she woke up as Herschel was finishing putting the stitches in. She felt the back of her head, "Oh my head." Herschel moved to look, he frowned, "You have a hell of a bump back here young lady." She rubbed at the spot, "Most of hit my head when I went under in the pond." Herschel nodded, looking at Daryl, "Leg will be fine, I'll remove the stitches in a week, she'll need to keep it clean and dry. Make sure she rests today; don't need her up on her leg tearing my work up." Daryl nodded, "Tell Sophia I'll be right out to get her." Herschel nodded as he and Maggie left the room. Carol gave him a weak smile, "Sorry for all the trouble." He sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as he looked at her, "I ain't ever had anybody to love, but Merle and ya see how we are. I love ya and Sophia, don't know what I would do without ya now. I know I can't say it easily. But for you I will try." Carol never felt so happy, she put her hand on his arm, "Just show me, you don't have to say it, once in awhile would be nice. I know you love us, just show us." He kissed her hand, "Don't ya ever walk off alone again. Can't raise that girl alone." She nodded as he gently sunk into her chest hugging her. Sophia came running into the room and jumped on the bed. Daryl looked up and smiled as she flung her arms around them both, his little family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11….ripped apart

The two men moved silently thru the old bed and breakfast. They had tied up the large black man outside gagging him. The men moved upstairs first they took the china men out and tied his woman putting her in the back of their truck. The next room had an old man and a little blond girl. They knocked the old man out and took the blond. By then the rest of the house had been alerted to their presence. Daryl moved Carol over to Sophia; Rick came in with Carl and Lori. Rick handed Lori a gun and moved out of the room, Daryl had his bow already raised and was exiting the room. The women sat there holding the kids, when they heard fighting, Carol moved them under the bed, Sophia's eyes begging her to stay with her. Carol smiled, "Hide baby, it's gonna be alright, I promise." Carol grabbed her knife from the nightstand and moved across the room, praying that Daryl was alright.

Daryl lay at the bottom of the basement stairs, his head was throbbing as he sat up. He grimaced as the pain flooded his mind. He crawled over to Rick checking his pulse, the man groaned as he got closer. Daryl stood up and moved toward the cellar door, he pushed it open, he saw his bow sitting on the table. He grabbed it, Rick moving behind him. The searched the house helping the other men down to the sitting room, untying them and gathering their bearings. Daryl moved toward his room and he heard a soft noise coming from under the bed. He knelt down and threw off the covers, finding Sophia and Carl. "Oh God, Sophia." She scurried to him, he held her kissing her head, "Baby where's your momma?" Sophia's face twisted, she put her head into his shoulder, "The bad men took her."

Twenty minutes later they were gathered around the kids watching them eat. Merle stood behind Daryl, "Need to ask them, we're losing light." Daryl nodded, "Sophia what do remember?" Sophia shook her head, "I didn't see much. They came in, Momma stabbed the one guy. He hit her, she fell to the floor. Carl covered my mouth, I wanted to scream. He picked her up and took her out of the room. It's all I remember." Daryl shook his head, he looked at Rick, "We need to follow them. We might be able to get to them before any of them get hurt." Rick nodded, "We can't leave everyone here. We need to take everyone with us." Daryl nodded, "I agree." Within an hour they had the trucks packed. Daryl stared at Sophia; she sat on the porch steps, looking lost. He sighed looking at Merle, "I'll be back." Merle nodded and watched as Daryl walked over and sat next to the little girl. Daryl chewed on his lip staring at the girl, "You ready to go find your momma?" Sophia stared around, "What if she comes back here and we are gone?" Daryl sighed, putting his arm around her, "It's gonna be fine. We're gonna find her, now get in the truck with Merle and I." She smiled at him weakly, "Alright."

That night they camped in a small park, Sophia helped them set up the tent; Merle was even warming up to the little go getter. She helped pass out tins of food to all the men and settled down next to Daryl on the ground. She sighed, "I wish I could cook like momma and Lori do." Daryl smiled at her, "It's ok, she'll teach ya." Sophia stared sadly into her tin of soup, nodding her head. Daryl sighed, he wished he knew where they were, all he knew was he had to make sure that she got back safe to him and Sophia.

Caryl/Caryl/Caryl/Caryl/ Caryl

Carol woke up in a small office, she was lying on the ground, she stirred a little and felt Lori move next to her. "Oh thank God Carol, we weren't sure, you've been out for awhile." She sat up looking around, "Is everyone else alright?" Beth and Maggie nodded to her, "We're fine, do you think dad and the rest are fine? Glen they took him and tied him up." Carol's head was swimming, "I don't think they killed them, I think they didn't have time. Where are we?" Lori stood looking out the window, "I think it's a prison." Carol stumbled to her feet walking over to her, "Jesus, it is a prison. Why would they take us?" Lori shook her head, "I don't know, do you think the kids are alright?" Carol felt sick; she remembered seeing Sophia's face before the world went black around her, "I think they are. Did they go back in after they grabbed Lori and I?" Maggie shook her head, "No, they left after that. I didn't see the kids." Carol nodded, "I bet they are just fine. Probably scared to death, but they probably got everyone else up on their feet and going." Lori nodded, rubbing her stomach.

By dinner time, a tall man came in; he had a gun, "Get up, its dinner time." The women stood, Lori moved in front of Carol, "Why are we here?" The man laughed, "Don't ask questions, just walk. Would hate to make you walker food." The women held onto each other as they walked into the mess hall. There were eight men from what Carol could see. It made her tremble, there were only four of them. One man walked over and took Lori's hand, smiling at her, "My dear join me for dinner." Lori looked sick. Beth started crying as two men walked her to their table; Maggie yelled to her as she was pulled away, "its ok Beth. I'm right here." Carol turned and a very large black man stood behind her, "Come on, follow me." One of the other men came near Carol and the man growled at him, the smaller man shrink away. Carol sat down at the table, watching the man eat, her eyes darting all over the room. His voice was harsh, "Eat somethin', ain't gonna hurt ya." She looked at him, "Why are we here?" He looked up at her, "I'm sure you know why they brought ya all here. Now eat, ya need your strength." She nodded and picked at her food, she could hear Beth sobbing. "Let me talk to her, please. She's very young." She started to stand and his giant hand covered hers, "Don't, you don't know these men are here for." Carol sat back down, trying to keep her own tears under control.

After dinner, a few of the men collected their dishes. Carol braced herself for what came next, the big man stood, "They all sleep in the clinic tonight. Remember that, no bullshit." The other men stood looking at him, "We aren't animals, we don't force women. Any of you break that and I'll deal with your fool asses." The man gave his hand to Carol helping her up, "Come on, need to get you ladies to bed." She nodded moving toward the door, she watched as the other men's faces twisted with anger as he led them toward the clinic.

Once inside he turned to them, "This door locks from the inside. You need to lock it. I know you all realize what's going on here. So don't leave this room. I'll do what I can to help you, but it's me against seven. Not sure how much I can do." As he started to leave Carol put her hand on his arm, "What's your name?" He stopped looking at the door, "Name's Tryese. Just be sure you do as I said." Once he left they locked the door behind him, Lori, Maggie, and Carol pushed a heavy desk against the door. They moved to the opposite side of the room, Beth sat shaking, "Are they gonna hurt us?" Carol patted her back, "I don't know sweetie, we need to relax."

Carol took the first watch of the night, her and Lori had found an old IV pole and she now held the top part, if anyone got into the room she planned on using it on them. She jumped up when she saw the door knob start to shake, it went slowly and then it jerked. Carol moved into a fighting stance holding the pole in her hand, the door busted open, she heard Andrea's voice, "Is there anyone in there?" Carol's heart jumped, "Andrea is that you?" Andrea put her hand inside the room, "It is, God Carol, what are you doing here?" She moved toward the door, "They took us; I have Maggie, Beth, and Lori here. You need to find the guys, they took us by force." She heard another voice, "Carol, we'll be back, someone's coming. " Carol pushed the desk back, she moved toward Lori who was sitting up, "Was that Andrea?" Carol shook her head, "Yes, someone knows we are here." Lori walked over by the door with her, the desk started to move, they could hear two male voices on the other side. They both fell to the ground pushing themselves into the desk. They heard a noise in the hallway, Andrea's voice came back to the door, "Move the desk, we're gonna get ya out of here." By now Maggie and Beth were up helping them move the desk. When they opened the door, they came face to face with a hooded woman, Andrea hugged them all, "She's with me, don't worry. We're getting out of here." They moved quietly thru the hallways, snaking their way to the outside.

When they reached the whole in the fence, they went thru one at a time. They broke into a run across the field. Michonne stopped them once they were in the woods, "Catch your breath, your men are near, we just need to slow down." They stood there breathing hard; it took a few minutes for them to calm down. Michonne looked around them, "Let's go, we can make your men by daybreak." The women moved slowly thru the dark woods, making their way home.

Caryl/Caryl/Caryl/Caryl/Caryl

By day break Daryl was standing outside the tent, he was at a loss for words; he had spent most of the night holding Sophia while she cried. He watched as Merle struggled to make a pot of coffee, he was just moving to help him, when they emerged from the woods. Lori making a bee line for Carl and Rick. Carol came running toward him; he had never felt so happy in his whole life. His arms wrapped around her, he picked her up, kissing her neck. He pulled back and looked at her, "Ya alright? Did they hurt ya?" She shook her head no, tears running down her face, "Where's Sophia?" Sophia had heard the noise and was coming out of the tent, "Right here momma, oh momma. I thought you….oh momma." The little girl ran to them, Daryl held them both.

After things calmed down and they met Michonne, the woman looked around at the group, "We need to take that prison. It's a safe place to hold up in, I know the prison like the back of my hand. I've been in there enough; let's get your group a safe place for these kids." The men stood in awe of her, but she had a damn good idea, the prison would be theirs by the next day, come hell or high water.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12….new home

Michonne stood in the middle of them quickly sketching the floor plans of the prison. Rick looked at her questioningly, "How do you know the inside so well? How did you know they were in there?" She never looked up at him, she kept working, "Andrea and I saw them take them inside, that's how we knew they had them. And as far as knowing the lay out, I was a criminal lawyer before the world went to hell, I've been inside that prison more times than I can count." She looked up at him, "Is that enough questions for now or would you like my social security number too?" Rick took a step back the woman gave him the creeps.

Andrea moved closer to Michonne, "She was the one that wanted to help; we all owe her our lives." Rick just nodded, not sure what more he could say, Daryl shifted next to him trying to get the conversation back to the plan. "They will be on guard after ya all takin' off. We should slip in at night, movin' under the cover of darkness." Michonne nodded at him, "I agree, if we enter thru the visitor's entrance we can make a sweep of the prison. Are you ready to kill men if we have to?" Daryl's face twisted, "That won't be a problem."

By nightfall the men, Andrea and Michonne were moving thru the prison. Daryl didn't like it, they weren't finding any prisoners. As they made their way to the library Daryl felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Sitting in a lounge chair was Tryese, he didn't even look up from his book, "They're gone." Rick stepped forward, "What's your name?" Tryese laughed, standing, "Listen man if you're gonna blow my head off get it over with, if not then you're wasting time. They are on the way to your camp. Those two boys that got killed, well the others didn't take kindly to it. If I were you I would be heading to your camp."

Carol heard them coming, she was sitting up when she heard hushed voices coming near the camp. She woke up Sophia and took her to Lori's tent. They put Beth in the tent with the kids Carol handed her a gun, "Use this if you have too." Carol grabbed one of the shotguns and moved toward the center of the camp, Lori and Maggie at her side. When the first man came into view she fired, one of the men jumped her from behind sending her to the ground. She struggled crawling for the shotgun; she heard the other men laughing, "Get her Michael. Teach that bitch some manners." He was turning her over, his face was twisted in a sinister smile, "What's the matter baby, don't like it rough?" Carol looked over and saw Lori struggling against two men, trying to get her gun off the ground. Carol heard Sophia scream and heard a shot ring out from the tent. She didn't know where the strength came from she kicked the man off her. She grabbed the shotgun and fired, the man's body grew still. She moved closer to Lori kicking the gun to her, then she moved to the tent, at the opening she saw the body of one of man laying half in and out, she glanced in and saw Beth holding the kids, Beth nodded to her. Carol moved back toward the action.

Maggie was inside her tent screaming, Carol moved in, she raised the gun, "Get away from her! Move toward the fire, NOW!" The two men stood up moving toward the fire, Carol looked at Lori she had taken out the man that was attacking her, Carol glanced at Lori, "Get some rope. We'll tie them up and leave them for the guys." She glanced around the camp after they had them tied up, her stomach was sick; they had taken out five men. At least they were all safe.

By the time the men got back to camp they stood stunned, Daryl and Rick set to disposing of the bodies. Herschel looked over the kids and Beth, Carol held herself together. Daryl could tell that she was struggling with her actions, but he was proud of them. They had proved that they could hold their own; the women in the group were getting stronger.

Carol was surprised that Tryese was with them, he stood back watching the two men tied up by the fire, he moved toward Rick saying something quiet to him. Rick walked over to Daryl; she watched as his face twisted in anger, the two of them walked toward them and fired at the same time taking out the men. Beth screamed from behind them, Carol watched as the girl crumbled against her father. Tryese moved toward Rick, "We need to get these people back to the prison; all this gun fire and noise is gonna rain roamers down." Rick nodded, "Let's load up fast, leave the tents. Take what you can carry."

Carol moved toward their tent grabbing what she could, Daryl was behind her grabbing Sophia. They could hear the moans coming from the woods, Rick stood in the center of the camp yelling orders, they all filed into their vehicles. Carol didn't breathe until the truck was moving down the road toward the prison. Daryl grabbed her hand, he didn't say anything, he was afraid that he would send her over the edge and he needed her to be thinking clearly until they got Sophia to safety.

Tryese led them into the prison, "There are plenty of beds and places to sleep for the night." Rick nodded to the man, "Thank you, do you mind me asking what you're in here for?" Tryese laughed, "I was a big time drug dealer back in Atlanta. Got my ass landed in here. I ain't no rapist; all those fucker had one thing in mind when they brought your women here. I would plan on gettin' mine because the woman wants it, not because I had to take it." Rick nodded, "Well we owe you our lives." Tryese nodded, "If you need me I sleep in the library office. Just come get me. Lots of cots in the cells. I will help you move some down here in the mess hall for the night."

It took a few hours for them to set up the mess hall into a makeshift camp. Sophia was no more than a few steps behind her the whole time, Daryl watched her as she moved in silence, Lori had already told him that she took out three men by herself. He could tell she was exhausted, he moved close to her, his breath hot on her neck, she jumped a little, "You need to get to bed." She sighed, "I'm fine, I plan on getting to bed as soon as we have everything in place." He nodded and moved to finish up setting up cots.

It was almost dawn when they finally let their heads hit the cots. Daryl pushed their cots close together, he watched as Carol stroked Sophia's hair. He sighed pulling her closer to him, "You alright?" She nodded, she felt the tears burning in her throat, "I killed people tonight." He pulled her onto his cot, letting her tears soak into his chest, "They were monster. They would have killed you all or worse." She sobbed till she fell asleep.

In the morning Sophia stood at the foot of Daryl's cot staring at him and her mother. She smiled, they were together, she heard Lori move behind her, "Come on honey let me get you some breakfast. Let them sleep a little longer." Daryl stirred when he heard their voices, he popped open one eye and saw Sophia smiling at him, he realized they had fallen asleep with Carol lying on top of him. He smiled back at her, "I'll wake her up." Sophia nodded and followed Lori to the kitchen.

Carol kept her eyes shut, "I'm awake." Daryl chuckled, "I think everyone is staring at us." She sighed and started to move, but he held her to him, she smiled at him, "I'm fine." She cocked her head so she could see his face better; he ran his hand over her face, he sighed hard, "Ya know I worry about ya." She smiled, "I know, you don't have to tell me. I know, I love you too." He smiled as he watched her get up and move across the room heading toward the kitchen.

Rick chuckled from a nearby cot, Daryl frowned, "What?" Rick stood pulling on his boots, "Gonna marry her?" Daryl stared at the man, "Ain't that what we are now?" Rick smiled, "A woman like Carol, with a kid, they want guarantees, not maybes." Daryl sighed and sunk back down into the cot, this was getting way too complicated.

After breakfast he and some of the other men were working on closing up holes in the fences. Sophia and Carl were playing outside near them. He watched the little girl, his mind was racing with Rick's words from earlier, he had no idea how to even ask a woman to marry him. Maybe she won't even want to marry him, all he knew was he had to do right by her and Sophia. After they were finished he motioned to Sophia, "Need to talk to ya." The little girl came running, "What's up?" Daryl started walking and she fell in step behind him, Daryl found a spot near the back door to sit down. She sat next to him, Daryl picked at his nails, not sure what to say. He finally took a deep breath, "Do ya think your momma would want to marry me?" Sophia felt her whole body vibrate, "Yes! Are you gonna ask her?" Daryl smiled at her, "Would you let me marry your momma? Would ya want me to be your daddy?" Sophia didn't answer him she just threw her arms around his neck. He could hear her crying into his neck, "More than anything." He hugged the little girl. He didn't know when it happened, maybe he did, it was the first time he saw them together at the quarry, that was when he fell in love with both of them.

He pulled her away and looked at her, "Don't say nothin' I got to get a few things before we ask her." Sophia smiled and nodded her head, "It's like a secret mission." He nodded, "Yeah, but you can't even tell Carl. Ok?" She nodded, Carol came out the back door, she smiled at the two of them with their heads together, "Come on you two lunch." Sophia kissed his cheek and moved toward her mother, he was going to make this happen one way or the other. As he watched them go he thought about that day at the quarry, the day that both of them became part of him.

_He watched as the mousy woman moved across camp. It was early, but the yelling had woke him. He stood now and watched her as she disappeared into the trees, damn woman was gonna get herself killed out there alone. He grabbed his bow, taking one last glance at Merle to make sure he was sleeping, he moved toward the woods following her. He stopped just behind some trees watching her, she was hugging her knees, he could tell she was crying into her lap. _

_He moved slowly toward her, "Ya alright?" She didn't look up, "I'm fine. Please go away, if he sees you….just please." He stiffened, kneeling down, "Did he hurt you?" She looked up at him, blood was running down her face, "Jesus woman, you let him hit you like that?" _

_His words were interrupted when her kid came running across to them. "Momma, are you alright?" She forced a smile, "I'm fine, it's ok sweetheart." The little girl started crying, "I'm sorry I had the accident, I'm sorry he got mad." Carol tried to quiet the girl in front of him, "It's fine. It's not your fault." Daryl stood up, looking toward the camp, the sonofabitch liked to hit women and kids, well not while he was around. The little girl grabbed his hand, "I'll take care of her, thank you for checking on her." He nodded and watched as the two of them walked back toward camp. _

_A few hours later when he came back into camp, he saw the woman working on laundry; her daughter was playing nearby with the Grimms kid. He nodded to her and she smiled at him, it was a smile that any man would love to see every day. As he passed the little girl she gave him the same smile, he felt something he never had before, a pang in his chest, he would step in next time. He won't let them get hurt, no matter what._

Daryl felt someone touch his shoulder, he looked up to see concern fill Carol's eyes, "You alright?" He nodded grinning he stood up, putting his hand around her waist, "Let's go eat before our kid eats it all." She smiled that smile and let him led her into the prison.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…Mrs. Dixon

Daryl felt the nerves rising up in his throat as he stood watching Carol make dinner. He fumbled nervously with the ring in his pocket, Sophia pulling at his arm, "When are ya gonna do it?" He sighed, "I don't know. Don't bug me kid." Sophia smiled at him, "You're scared." He shoot her a disgusted look, "Bullshit, I'm a fuckin' Dixon, we ain't scared of shit." Sophia laughed her sweet laughter filling the dining room, Carol looked toward them thru the window in the kitchen, Sophia looked up at him, "You are so scared." He watched as she skipped off toward Merle who was teaching her and Carl how to skin animals.

The problem was still at hand, did he do it alone, did he do it with just Sophia, or in front of them all. What would she want? He sighed and sunk down on the bench near him, his eyes never leaving her. He was in deep thought when Herschel sat down next to him, "What's on your mind son?" Daryl sighed, "Too much shit." Herschel laughed, "Why don't you just ask her?" Daryl's face twisted with confusion, "How did you know?" Herschel chuckled, "Been watching you play with that damn ring all day." He stared at his hand, "Shit, if you saw she probably saw." Herschel shook his head, "No, I don't think she did, she's had her hands full today. Just never in all these months seen you stand around, and today it's all you can do." Daryl sighed running his hands thru his hair, "She's under my damn skin, she and Sophia fill my ever thought. I know I ain't good enough for her, what the hell do I do. I can't decide how to do it." Herschel put a hand on his back, "I have an idea, if you got the stones for it." Daryl looked at the old doctor, in that moment, he really liked the man.

After dinner Carol started working on the dishes, she watched as Sophia pulled Lori aside, "Daryl is gonna ask my momma to marry him, can you take over the dishes?" Lori put a hand to her mouth and stared at Carol, "Yes, of course." Sophia walked over to Carol and cleared her throat, "Momma, I need you to come with me." Carol smiled at her, "What are you up to little lady?" Sophia shook her head completely serious, "No questions, I am under strict orders, just come with me." Carol laughed as Sophia took her hand and led her down the hall toward the door to the yard. Carol walked out into the night air, she saw Daryl with his back to them, he was wearing his angel winged jacket, and he looked handsome as he turned to them.

She looked around, the small garden that Herschel had started was coming up and the place was so peaceful, but she had no idea what these two were up too. Daryl nodded to Sophia and the two of them got down on one knee, Daryl's hand was shaking as he pulled a small diamond ring from his pocket, Sophia laid her hand on top of his. Daryl cleared his throat, as he watched Carol up her hand to her mouth, "Carol, will you marry me?" She stood staring at them, Sophia was smiling and Daryl looked like he might be sick, Sophia giggled, "Momma say yes, so we can get up." Carol's heart jumped, she was scared, she had a man say he loved her once and he ended up holding her captive for fifteen years. She took a deep breath, "Yes." Sophia jumped up kissing Daryl's cheek first and then hugging her mom, I'm going to tell the others.

Daryl stood up slow, he knew the look on her face, "Did you want to say no?" She shook her head, "I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again." He smiled as he slid the ring on her finger, "I ain't ever gonna hurt you." She shook her head and hugged him tight, he looked at her face, he still saw the mixture of tears of happiness and a sadness there, he tilted back her head a little and kissed her. His tongue gently gilding into her mouth, his hand gently wrapping around her, "Baby, I would kill myself before I ever hurt either of you." She nodded, a small nervous laugh escaping her lips, "I guess I'll be a Dixon. Did you ask Merle, he might be pissed about this?" She heard Merle's voice from behind her; she turned, Daryl still holding onto her waist, "I asked him what took him so fuckin' long." Merle set down Sophia who had been clinging to the man's neck and he hugged Carol, "Welcome to the family." She nodded, tears wetting her eyes.

Lori had set out cake for dessert in celebration of their big night. The others won't let her help clean up, shooing her from the kitchen. Merle smiled at them as he and Beth collected some of Sophia's things from their room, Merle smirked at Daryl, "Don't do nothin' I won't do." Daryl rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up." Merle laughed as he walked out leaving them alone.

Carol watched as he slowly dimmed the lights and made his way across the room toward her. He stood in front of her, his hand slowly brushing her cheek. She smiled up at him, she stood, their lips intertwined, she moaned softly under the excitement of the kiss. He trailed down her neck, gently biting into the flesh around her collarbone. His hands sliding underneath the back of her shirt, his cock grew hard at the feel of her bare flesh. She ran her hands along the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing each one, kissing the new skin that she exposed; he kept his hands on the back of her neck as she did. When she stopped just above his pants button, she used her tongue and ran a trail back up to his mouth, kissing him as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

She held her arms up as he tugged her shirt over her head, he groaned grabbing at his cock as he looked at her, she slowly unclasped her bra and threw it with her shirt. His lips went to her nipple; she grabbed his hair gently tugging at it, making him smile up at her. He pulled away toward her mouth again, his hands greedy as they rubbed her breasts, "Daryl." She softly whispered as he began to unbutton her jeans, slowly moving them down her hips. He stopped when he felt the lace of her panties, his voice was rough and low, "Take those fuckin' things off." She smiled, pushing him down on the bed, she slowly slid the jeans off and then she moved the panties down slowly. His eyes burning as he stared at her naked form.

She moved on top of him, loving the fact that she got such a reaction from him, his dick was hard against her leg and she smiled. Leaning down into his ear, "Do you want to taste me?" He growled as she slipped one finger inside herself and then brought it to his lips, pushing it inside his mouth. He licked the finger and then rolled over on top of her. He stood just long enough to shed his pants; he tugged at himself as he lowered himself down between her legs.

Before she knew what he was doing he gently opened her legs, he pulled back the flesh exposing her clit. He took one last look at her surprised face and he ran his tongue quickly along the throbbing bud. She groaned and threw her head back. His tongue and fingers working together to find every part of her flesh, making her climax, she was panting with a heavy sheen of sweat on her body when he pulled himself to her lips grinning. She smiled back at him, "Your turn."

She moved along the bed, grabbing his cock she licked the tip, making him groan loudly. She took him into her mouth, moving her tongue along the back of the shaft as she sucked, his hands grabbing the back of her now growing hair. She smiled as he began squirming underneath her, "Damn it." He flipped her, he couldn't wait any longer, he grinned at her as he moved slowly into her. They found their rhythm fast, they moaned, both of them screaming out as they hit their climax. They collapsed together on the bed, neither one of them wanting to move, Daryl nestled in the crook of her neck. She laid her head gently in toward his, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her. He took a deep breath of her scent, "I love ya, Mrs. Dixon." Carol felt tears welling in her eyes again, "I love you too, Mr. Dixon." Her doubts and fears disappeared as she laid there with her soon to be husband, a man of honor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14…..daddy

Carol had insisted she go with them on the next run. She needed to get a few things for herself and she wasn't trusting one of the men to do it for her. Daryl had screamed and ranted at her; she had gone behind his back and talked Rick into letting her go. At first she was excited about her victory but having Daryl lose his cool, left her feeling worse then she had felt in months. She sighed sitting in between him and T-Dog. Daryl gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white, his temper was boiling. She had gone behind his back, she wasn't thinking of herself, or Sophia. He had never struck a woman before in his life, but he was close today when he had confronted her.

When they got into town, he glared over at her, "Stay the fuck with me." She just nodded knowing how angry he was already, she followed him into the store, he hung around the aisles she was looking up and down. She found a dress for Sophia right away, it was a white sundress, that she could just picture her daughter in. She moved toward the women's clothes, she glanced at Daryl who was talking to Rick with his back to her, she picked up the simple white dress and held it against her, that was when she heard the voice, "If you scream bitch, I'll kill you." She looked down and stared into the man's face, he had his gun trained up toward her, his smile said it all.

Daryl turned around to check on her, she was gone, he sighed, "God Damn it." He moved toward the rack she had stood at and saw the two dresses on the floor. "Carol? Rick, somethin' wrong!" Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn moved toward him, he kept the bow low moving thru the store. When he saw the side exit door open, he advanced out the door and a shoot hit the side of the door. Daryl jumped back, all of them were on edge, he kicked the door opened and he saw her. The man stood by a rundown car, his gun pointed at Carol, "Stay the fuck where ya are. I'll kill this bitch." Daryl felt a fear he had never known in his life, "You touch one hair on her fuckin' head and I'll filet ya!" The man laughed, "Ya well she's coming with me."

Rick and T-Dog motioned they were going to go out the back and double back. Daryl nodded, knowing he had to keep the man talking, "You better let her go now and we'll forget about all this. I'll let ya live." The man laughed, "She's a sweet little thing. This your woman?" Daryl growled, "That's my wife you mother fucker, so let her go."

Carol felt the adrenaline rushing thru her veins, when she caught sight of Rick and Glen coming around the corner she knew she had to act if she was going to make it back to Sophia and Daryl. She stepped back fast slamming the man into car, the gun misfired and hit her arm. She felt the pain rip thru her arm, before she knew what happened an arrow ripped thru the man's skull. She collapsed to the ground, blood running down her arm. Daryl was at her side; he took his belt off and wrapped it around the arm. Her face getting more and more pale, she looked up at him, "I'm sorry I just wanted to get a pretty dress for the wedding. I'm so sorry." The last thing she remembered from the trip was his face.

T-Dog drove like a mad man back to the prison, Rick and Glen had a hell of a time keeping up with them. Once they got to the prison, Daryl had already put her over his shoulder and was carrying her in toward Herschel. The man looked up, "What the heck happened?" Daryl laid her down on a cot in the clinic, "A man tried to take her from the store we were in; she took a bullet to the arm." He heard a sob from behind him, he turned to see Sophia, her hand to her mouth, tears were forming, her voice a whisper, "Momma." He went and scooped her up, "She's gonna be fine baby girl. She's gonna be fine." She buried her face into his shoulder as Hershel began working on Carol. Carol woke up and let out a scream of pain as he removed the belt. Herschel whined as her blood hit him in the face, he turned to Daryl, "Get her out of here." Daryl nodded, knowing he had to take care of Sophia, he trusted Herschel to save Carol. He sunk to the floor holding Sophia in his lap; he softly rocked her as she sobbed. His mouth close to her ear, "Daddy ain't gonna leave ya little one. Just settle down. Momma is gonna be just fine. I promise."

Herschel worked for over two hours on her arm, the muscle was shredded. He patched it up as best he could, he was nervous, he wasn't sure if the woman would regain range of motion. He left her heavily sedated, Beth at her side, he stepped into the hallway where Daryl and Sophia were waiting. "I don't know if she'll ever use the arm again. I wish I could tell you more, Daryl I'm sorry, I'm just a vet." Daryl nodded, his voice cracking as he spoke, "I know you did all you could." He stood up grabbing Sophia's hand, he clasp Herschel on the back and walked in to Carol.

Daryl and Sophia sat vigil by her side all night. They pushed the food around their plates that Lori brought them, neither one of them wanting anything, but doing it to make Lori happy. By morning Sophia had curled up next to Carol on the bed, Daryl was sleeping in the chair with his hand resting just above Sophia's head touching Carol's hair.

Carol awoke in pain, she hissed as her eyes fluttered open. Daryl jumped as soon as he heard her, "What's the matter?" She could hardly get the words out, "Pain….bad." He nodded, looking at Sophia, "Hold momma's good hand while I get Herschel." Sophia hummed to Carol stroking her hair; her mother's cheeks were wet with tears. Herschel came back in with Daryl a few minutes later; he moved over to the bed and readied the injection of morphine. Before he could give it to her, she raised the hurt arm, Herschel smiled, "Well that's a good sign honey." She felt the medicine begin to work and she closed her eyes, Daryl kissed her cheek, and then looked at his daughter. "Well kid, daddy needs some food, wanna go get me somethin'?" Sophia's face lit up, "Yes, sir, I'll get ya the best breakfast ever. You stay with momma." She started toward the door and then she stopped, running back she kissed his cheek. "You're the best daddy I ever had." He looked at the floor smiling, he heard her leave, when his eyes came back up he saw Carol looking at him, they both smiled. He was thrilled to finally be a father and soon a husband. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15…..bliss

Carol sat on the bed trying to pull herself together so she could start her day. The feeling in her hand coming back slowly, Herschel had told her she could help out around the kitchen today, if she took it easy. She was sick of being waited on and she could tell Daryl was wearing down. She had finally talked him into going hunting the night before; he didn't want to leave her side. It was Sophia who finally got him to go, saying that she won't leave her mother's side. He woke her before he left that morning, double checking that it was fine for him to leave. She had just smiled and nodded, flexing her arm showing him that she was indeed getting better.

Sophia had finally left her for a moment and she was loving the quiet of the room. She pulled on her clothes and was just trying to get her boots pulled on when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Rick stepped in with his hand behind his back, "Good morning, been trying to get you alone for a week." She smiled, "Yeah, I have two very eager nurses." He nodded, pulling the dresses from behind him. He handed them to her, "I grabbed these on our way out of the store that day. I thought if they were important enough for you to almost die, I had to make sure you got them." Tears filled her eyes, "I can't thank you enough." Rick smiled pushing his hands into his pockets, "You're very welcome. Now get all better so we can see you and Sophia in those." She smiled as she watched him leave.

A few minutes later Sophia returned, Carol held the dresses up, "Do you like them?" Sophia squealed, "Oh my God momma, I've never seen anything so pretty!" The girl grabbed the one that was hers and held it against her twirling around with it. Carol put her hand to her mouth laughing; she hadn't seen Sophia so happy. She wondered if Daryl realized how much joy he had brought to both of them.

Carol stood up folding her dress and hiding it under her regular clothes, "Sophia we need to hide these from Daryl, it will be our little secret till the wedding." Sophia frowned, but brought the dress over to her mother, watching as she folded it and put it with her own. She took her finger and poked Sophia in the nose softly, which sent the girl into another fit of giggles. "Come on we have cooking to do."

When Daryl returned from his hunt he stood in the yard, skinning and gutting the deer. Sophia ran out and hugged him around his waist, "Hey I'm covered in shit kid, ya gonna get dirty." Sophia smiled at him, "Momma and I have a secret about the wedding." Daryl smirked, "Really? Well the fun thing about secrets is you can share them." Sophia shook her head, "No way! Momma told me to make sure I didn't tell you anything." Daryl threw another piece of deer into the container he had found, "Well the first chance ya got ya came and told me about the secret." Sophia looked up at him, "Well I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." He looked at her, "Who said I have a secret?" Sophia smiled, "I saw you this morning looking at something in your dresser." He frowned staring at her, "You're nosy ya know that." Sophia nodded and grinned, "Well? You tell me and I'll tell you." He grinned he could tell that his secret and her not knowing was killing the little girl. "Nope, I'll wait." He went back to cutting the deer apart, he laughed as he listened to her storm away.

A week later Carol stood in their room helping Sophia put on her dress. She sighed; she couldn't believe they were going to be married in just a few hours. The night before she and Lori had made a cake and Daryl had found a pig on his hunt which was now roasting nicely in the oven. Beth came in just as Sophia was dressed, the girl spun around, "Beth, I feel like a princess!" Beth smiled, cupping her face in her hands, "You look like one! Let me do your hair, while Lori and Maggie help your momma get dressed." Sophia squealed, "Oh can I momma?" Carol nodded her head laughing, "Yes, for sure." Carol smiled as she watched the two of them disappear.

Maggie and Lori appeared a few minutes later, Carol smiled, "So how is he? Did he run for the woods yet?" Lori laughed, "No, but Rick is giving him whiskey by the mug. He looks sick and not from the liquor." The three women laughed, they set to work dressing Carol in her simple white sundress, Maggie helped her style her growing hair, and Lori helped her with some makeup. When they showed her the mirror she cried, "I've never felt so pretty in my life." They all hugged her heart beating against her chest as they walked toward the dining room which Glen and T-Dog had decorated.

Daryl sat at one of the tables his head in his hands; Rick was giving him a steady flow of whiskey. "Maybe I should go check on them, it's takin' a long time, maybe she changed her mind." Herschel laughed sitting next to him, "No, she's just getting ready son. Take deep breaths or you will pass out." Daryl grunted, "I must be fuckin' crazy." Rick smiled, "Nope just in love." Just then Carol and Sophia entered with the rest of the women. He felt the air go out of his lungs, they walked over to him, Sophia flinging herself into his arms, "You ready daddy?" He kissed her cheek, "Yes little one, I'm ready." Carol came slowly toward him, the tears already starting to fall down her cheek, "I see you didn't run." His smile growing, spreading across his face, "Nope, no running." He put his hand to her cheek to wipe the tear. Herschel stood up, "Well let's have a wedding."

Daryl took Carol's arm as they moved to the center of the room. The rest forming a circle around them and Herschel. Herschel opened his bible, "Daryl do you take this woman as your very own, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Daryl nodded, "Yup, even after death." His voice was low and husky; he blushed as the words came out. Carol nodded, her hands shaking, he grabbed them harder, to help steady her. Herschel smiled, "Now Carol do you take this man to be your very own, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Carol nodded, her voice full of tears, "Yes, even after death." Daryl smiled at her, moving to kiss her, but Herschel stopped him, "Do we have the rings?" Daryl sighed pulling them from his pocket; Herschel smiled at him, "I bless these three rings in the name of God our Father in Heaven." Daryl slipped the ringer onto Carol's finger, his hands shaking as he did, Carol smiled, her face was covered in tears and streaked with makeup. He took his thumb and wiped off her cheeks, he smiled as she slipped the ring onto his finger. He motioned to Sophia, the little girl giggling as he and Carol slipped the ring onto her small finger. His voice was low, "Now you'll remember who your dad is." She flung her arms around his neck, "How could I forget?" Herschel looked at the three of them, "I now pronounce you a family." Sophia jumped into their arms and they all hugged, Lori pulled her away a little as Daryl took Carol's face in his hands, kissing his wife.

After the ceremony they all sat down to a wonderful dinner, followed by cake. Rick poured wine for everyone as they sat around and laughed. Carol noticed that Carl and Sophia were getting tired, she laughed as she headed toward their room with their daughter. Lori cut her off, handing her a little bag, "I'll take Sophia. This is from the girls and I, for your wedding night." Carol blushed as she looked into the bag seeing black lace; she stuffed it back into the bag quickly. Sophia hugged her and walked down the hallway with Lori.

Carol went into their room and opened the bag. She wondered where the others had gotten the black lace nightie. She slid it on and sat on the bed waiting for him. She felt like a nervous teenager, when she heard the door open and her heart beat sped up.

Daryl stood in shook when he opened the door, she was sitting there a mixture of sexy and shy. He closed the door behind him, locking it. "Well what do we have here?" She blushed at the look he gave her, "The girls got it for us, for tonight." He smiled slipping onto the bed next to her, his hands running slowly over the lace, her body shivered under his touch. His hand finding her back as it moved to the back of her neck, his lips finding hers, his tongue gently caressing hers. She gave a small moan as he slipped them both back onto the bed. She laughed when he ran his tongue down the front of the nightie; he stopped and looked at her biting playfully at the fabric. She ran her hands thru his hair, gently tugging him back up to her mouth.

She pulled at his shirt and he sat up a little taking it off and tossing it aside. Her mouth finding his nipple, he grasped as she playfully bit down allowing her tongue to gently flick at the soft flesh. She could feel him growing hard against her leg and she sighed moving to the other nipple. He pushed her down, his face intense, "My turn." He sucked at her nipples thru the fabric, until he had worked small holes in which they popped out from. He grinned at his work as he moved back up to her mouth, capturing her tongue again with his. She began tugging at the button on his pants and he smiled pulling the off with his boxers and tossing them aside. He grabbed his cock giving it a tug as she watched him. She moved toward him and gently put him into her mouth, her tongue flicking against the shaft as she sucked him. He groaned throwing his head back, her mouth was like magic on him, he knew he was getting close. He pulled her away from him and eased her back on the bed, his hand gliding up her thigh, his mouth littering the area with soft kisses as he worked his way toward her core.

She sighed when he pulled her lips apart and began feverishly sucking on her already throbbing clit. She moaned throwing her head back, "Oh God Daryl." His fingers were inside her pushing and moving as she clamped down on him, he felt her come and he smiled up at her as he watched her pant her way thru the climax. He moved above her, sucking on his fingers, she grabbed him and kissed him hard as he moved slowly into her.

They moved as one, both their bodies covered in a fresh sheen of sweat, his hair was dripping as they came together. Their voices one as their bodies came together. He collapsed next to her, pulling her close to him and kissing her bare neck. She smiled moving her hand lazily across his chest. They were together, they were one, nothing would ever change that now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16….daddy Daryl

Sophia and Carl were sitting in the yard; they had been playing checkers for close to an hour. Sophia was getting bored, she kept winning and Carl won't quit till he won at least one. She sighed looking at him; she was excited about her mom and Daryl getting married. The problem was who was she going to marry someday, Carl? She giggled a little just thinking about it, Carl looked up at her and frowned, "What are you laughing about?" Sophia shook her head, "Nothing. Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Carl turned bright red, "What are you talking about?" Sophia shrugged making her next move taking several of his checkers at once, "Just wondered, because I've never kissed a boy before." Carl eyed her closely, "You want to try it or something?" Sophia tried hard to look uninterested, "Sure if you want to try." Carl scooted closer to her moving the checker board out of the way, "I think we close our eyes." Sophia closed her eyes and puckered her lips, she could feel Carl getting closer to her and then it happened. Their lips touched quickly both of them pulling away staring at each other.

Sophia smiled, "Now what do we do?" Carl shrugged, "I don't know, do we do it again? That's what my mom and dad do." Sophia looked at him closely, "Well when I see Momma and Daryl do it they do it long and with their tongues." Carl made a face, "That's gross. We can try one more time, if you want." Sophia smiled moving in for the kiss, this one lasted longer, before she knew what happened, she felt strong hands lifting the two of them up.

She twisted to see her new dad staring at them, "What the fuck do you two think you're doin'?" Sophia felt fear rip thru her, she had seen that face a million times before when her father got mad. Carl looked like he was going to be sick. Daryl sat them down, he turned to Carl pointing at the boy, he spoke thru his teeth, "Boy you best get your ass to your father and tell him what ya was doin'." Carl nodded and fled to the safe walls of the prison, he gave Sophia one last look, "I had fun Sophia." Daryl growled at him, which made the boy run faster toward the door.

Daryl turned to Sophia, "Where's your mother?" Sophia stood there silent, looking at the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. Daryl sighed and knelt down, "Sophia, you're too young to be kissin' on some boy. No matter who it is." She nodded still keeping her eyes downcast, "Sorry." Daryl stood up giving her back a little nudge toward the door.

They found Carol in the laundry room, Sophia ran to her mother hugging her crying into her stomach. Carol shot Daryl a look, "What happened?" Daryl drew in a breath he was still pissed that he had just found that little sonofabitch kissing his daughter, "Her and Carl were kissing." Carol tried not to smile, "Oh, ok, well I guess Sophia and I need to have a talk then." Daryl nodded at her, "Yay I would say it's about fuckin' time. Goin' to talk to Rick and make sure that little bastard keeps his lips to himself."

Sophia looked up at Daryl, "Daddy, it was my idea. Don't get mad at him." Daryl feel his blood pressure go up, "It was your idea? What the hell were ya thinkin'? Your mother didn't raise ya that way and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let ya act like that." Carol pushed Sophia behind her a little, "Daryl I think this is my area. Mother and daughter talk." He snorted at her, "I'm still talkin' to Rick. Ya all have your little talk. But if I see that boy touch her again I'll break his little ass." Carol took a deep breath as she watched her very pissed off husband turn and take off down the hallway.

Sophia looked up, "Momma I'm sorry, it was my idea." Carol sighed looking at her daughter who was quickly becoming a woman, "Did you like it?" Sophia slowly nodded, "It was nice." Carol smiled, "That's good, you can't ever get your first kiss back. It's something a woman remembers forever." Sophia took a small step back, "Aren't not mad?" Carol shook her head, "No, I wish Daryl didn't see it, he's just in daddy mode. No daddy likes to see his daughter kissing a boy, but with Daryl he is just extra protective. It makes it worse, but I'll take care of him later." Sophia put her hand to her mouth, "What about Carl?" Carol laughed, "Rick will protect him. I'm sure Daryl is already outside hitting something or hunting something." Sophia laughed nervously, "Hopefully not Carl."

Carol had sent Sophia to the kitchen to help with that night's dinner. She found Daryl outside fixing parts of the fence. She loved to watch him work, his arms flexing showing off his defined muscles, and the light sheen of sweat just made him glisten in the sun. She walked over crossing her arms, "You settle down yet?" He looked at her and grunted, "Dumb little motherfucker was kissing our daughter. Ya think I should be settled down yet?" Carol put her hand gently on his arm, "It was bound to happen, they are growing up. In the old world they would have both had their first kiss about now. It's totally normal." He pulled away from her, "I ain't gonna have her running around kissing boys. It ain't gonna happen! Especially Carl!" Carol sighed, "Who would you have her kiss? Who else is her age Daryl? I think you're being a little over the top." He snorted at her picking up another roll of fence, "It ain't gonna happen. It's my job to make sure she's safe, I plan on making sure she stays sweet and innocent."

Carol put her hands on her hips, "Well let me tell you something. Sophia started her first period the other day. She's officially a woman now." Daryl felt sick; he couldn't even look at Carol. "She's still a little girl." Carol moved and put her hand on his back, "I know she is, but she's growing up. Just remember the day will come when a boy other than you will be the main man in her life." Daryl nodded, he focused on the fence, afraid if he didn't she would tell him something else about their little girl and right then his heart was breaking.

That night Carol had stayed late in the kitchen helping with fresh bread for the morning. Daryl had hardly seen Sophia since the kiss and he was dreading going into their room. He wasn't sure what to say to the girl. He was use to reading to her every night, was he still allowed to do that, or was she too old. He sighed pushing open the door, when he did he heard her soft sobs, "Sophia, what's the matter?" She stood there staring at him, her eyes welling up more, "I bled thru my new pants you got me. I thought I had the thing on right, but I didn't. Momma's gonna be so mad at me."

Daryl swallowed hard; he moved over and hugged the girl, smoothing her hair, "It's alright. You get changed and I'll go get ya momma to help ya with your stuff." Sophia looked up at him, "Thank you." He nodded and started to leave, but her soft voice pulled him back, "Daddy Daryl, I'm sorry I made you mad today." He stopped at the door and smiled at her, "It's ok kid, you're one of two people in the whole world, I can't stay mad at." She smiled at him as he headed to the kitchen to retrieve her mother.

Carol was trying hard to hold back the laughter as they walked to their room. Daryl was like a caged animal, "I can't believe in the same fuckin' day she kisses a boy in front of me and has a woman trouble problem. Jesus Christ Carol ya two are killin' me." They stopped at their door, she put her hand on his arm, "Why don't you wait here sweetie. I'll open the door once I help her." He nodded, glad that he didn't have to handle this alone.

He was standing in the hallway when Rick came out of his room, the man nodded at him. After their exchange earlier about the kids he could tell the ex sheriff wasn't sure if they should speak yet. Rick turned to him, "Yeah know they're growing up." Daryl nodded, "That's what I keep hearin'. But if ya won't mind, I just found out my daughter got her woman time, I don't think I can take anymore growing up shit today." Rick grinned, looking down at the ground, "I totally understand, don't know what I'll do if Lori has a girl. Probably be a lot like you are." Daryl smirked as he watched Rick disappear around the corner.

Carol came to the door a few minutes later. When he entered the room Sophia was tucked into bed holding her book in her hands, "Daddy, you ready to read tonight?" Daryl set his crossbow down, his heart melted at her words; he steeled himself turning around to look at the little woman's face, "If ya want to hear my stupid voice, ya know I'll read to ya." Sophia smiled and patted the bed next to her, Daryl settled in and opened the book, Carol could tell he was beaming with pride. She sighed getting ready for bed; there was nothing sweeter than the sound of a father reading to his little girl.

**Don't worry, Carl and Sophia have lots of fun growing things that they will drag poor Daryl into. Hope you liked this fluffy piece tonight…TGIF.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17…..Hidden

Daryl had reluctantly let Carol and Sophia go with Glen and T-Dog to town. Rick had reassured him that they hadn't seen a walker in weeks in the small town near the prison and that T-Dog and Glen would watch them like hawks. Sophia had begged for four days, saying how tried she was of being stuck in the prison. She was a pain in the ass about it; she waited for him every night asking, every time he came in from a hunt she was standing there waiting. He finally agreed when he lost his temper at her making her cry. There was something about the tears that cut thru him like a knife, he hated seeing Carol cry, but for Sophia he would do anything to get her not to cry. When he finally agreed feeling more like a pussy then a dad. When he finally said yes he had to smile when she jumped up and down squealing for joy.

Now as he stood watching them load up in the SUV he sighed, he had never been more worried in his life. Because of problems with the generator he was staying behind working with Rick and Herschel. He watched as Carol loaded Carl and Sophia into the vehicle. She turned and waved at him, he nodded back hoping the day passed quickly.

Carol followed the men into the small store; they were searching for some basic supplies and medication. They walked slowly toward the middle of the store, the kids staying close to Carol. When Glen turned around giving them the all clear, she smiled as the kids moved toward the small game and toy area. Carol worked her way down the feminine aisle grabbing everything they needed. She was giggling as she heard the kids arguing. She stopped at the end of the aisle looking at T-Dog who was staring nervously outside, he turned looking at Carol, his voice low, "Get the kids and hide in the back, now." She moved dropping her bag she drug Carl and Sophia back into the back room, she found a small closet and shoved them inside, there wasn't enough room for her too. She kissed them both, "Stay here and stay quiet NO MATTER WHAT." They both nodded as she closed the door. She ran into one of the offices hiding under the desk, she kept herself quiet as she heard male voices she didn't know coming closer.

She had just pulled her knees up to her hugging them when she heard the office door open. See saw two sets of feet, "What did they want us to find again?" She heard one of the men ask, "Fuck if I know, check the list stupid fucker." The first man was searching his pockets, the list dropped to the ground, Carol felt the breath leave her lungs as he dropped down to retrieve it. His eyes meet hers and he grinned sinisterly, "Looky what I found." Carol shook her head as he pulled her from under the table, her heart beating out of her chest, "Please let me go." The second man had wrapped his arms around her mid section grabbing at her breasts, "Oh this one is sweet ain't she Mike?" The one named Mike licked his lips, "Oh she sure is, the group will love her."

T-Dog and Glen watched from the racks they were hiding in, they could hear the men talking to Carol in the back. They checked the front making sure they were alone. Once they were sure they were alone, they advanced toward the noise in the back. When T-Dog opened the door, he could see Carl peeking out from a small closet, he waved him back inside. Once they got near the office they thrust open the door both of them holding their weapons at them. The two men were taken aback at the sight of them. T-Dog stared at Carol; she was lying across the desk with half her shirt ripped off, "Get your fucking hands off her!" The two men moved against the wall, holding their hands up. "Easy man, we didn't know that she was someone's ass." T-Dog moved forward firing at the man, hitting him in the head, his body slumped in a heap. Glen took down the other man; he sat down his shotgun, pulling his shirt over his head giving it to Carol. She cried as she pulled herself together, her voice low, "Get the kids we have to get back." T-Dog shoved the kids in the car as Glen helped Carol into the back seat. Sophia started crying as soon as she saw her mother's face, which was bloody and swelling already. Carol put her hand out pulling both kids to her; she tried to calm them as she started sinking in and out. Glen turned around looking at Sophia, "Keep your mom awake while we drive, you can't let her fall asleep." Sophia nodded, shaking her mom, "Momma please wake up! We need you to stay awake!" Carol's head bobbed up and down, she snapped her eyes open, "I'm up. It's ok Sophia, I'm fine."

Daryl had been working outside in the yard when he heard the yelling coming from the prison. He rushed inside, the first thing he saw was Sophia, blood was soaked into her shirt. He grabbed her, "Did you get bit?" She shook her head, "No, momma got hurt, some men found us." He ran pass her toward the clinic, T-Dog was standing at the end of her bed, Daryl grabbed a hold of him, "What the fuck happened?" T-Dog grimaced under his hold, "Two men found her in the back room. She hid the kids, but they found her. I don't know what happened, but Glen and I killed the fuckers." He heard Carol whimper behind him, "Daryl, I'm fine." He came and sat on the edge of the bed taking in her face. The men had done a number on her, her left eye was swollen shut and her nose was broken. She reached out for him, he grabbed her hand kissing it softly, "Where is Sophia? She must be scared." T-Dog stepped forward shaking her foot, "She's fine, she kept you awake and took care of you while we drove. Your little girl is growing up fast." Carol nodded, her eyes rolling back in her head again.

Daryl looked up at Herschel, the old doctor gently smiled, "She's fine, just a little busted up. I gave her something for the pain." Daryl nodded, cursing himself for letting the two of them go; they won't ever leave the prison without him again. He moved closer to Carol kissing her forehead, when he heard a soft noise behind him, he turned looking at Sophia her eyes were filled with tears, "I'm sorry daddy, it's my fault. I begged to go. It's my fault that the men found us." Daryl stood up moving toward the girl, he felt the rest of the group's eyes following him, he knelt down in front of her, "Stop that now. I shouldn't have let ya go. Bad men are just that, it's not your fault." She nodded, staring at her mother asleep on the bed, "Can I stay in here tonight?" He stood hugging her, "Yup go get our stuff, we'll camp out here with mom tonight."

The next morning Daryl heard Carol as she sat up, his eyes came open and he smiled at her. She was black and blue, but she was a vision. He moved toward the bed kissing her gently, "Ya gave us all a hell of a scare." She shook her head, "I know, I was so worried about the kids. Is Sophia alright?" He nodded looking over at the sleeping girl, "Yeah, T-Dog said she held it together on the way back. Makin' sure you were alright. She won't sleep last night. I finally had to get after her to lie down. She's just as pigheaded as you are." Carol smiled at her daughter, she turned to him, "I think she gets the pigheadness from you." He laughed softly, sliding his arm around Carol and resting against the headboard, "I'm a great example, I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about woman." She giggled feeling her face hurt, "Don't make me laugh it hurts too much." Sophia started stirring on the bedroll on the floor staring over at them, "You guys are so loud." Daryl grunted at her, as she made her way over to the bed. She sat down next to her mom, "How about I go make us some breakfast?" Carol felt pride swell in her chest, "Do you know how?" Sophia laughed skipping toward the door glancing back at them one last time, "I've watched you do it for years momma. Daddy some coffee?" Daryl nodded, "Yup."

Over a few days Carol started getting herself up and around, she cursed herself for getting old. She was working in the kitchen when a fit of nausea hit her, she glanced over at the powdered eggs cooking on the stove, she covered her mouth and ran for the trash can. Beth stared at her, "Carol are you alright?" She nodded her head, "I'm fine, it will pass." She felt her stomach roll again and grabbed her stomach as she heaved again. She sat down on a stool near the trash can sipping on some water that Herschel had brought her, "Carol have you been feeling this way?" She shook her head, "I'm not sure what it is, but I just….." Her voice trailed off, she touched her stomach slowly, looking up at Herschel, her voice a whisper, "I'm too old." Hershel laughed smiling down at her, "No you're not." The thought had never crossed her mind that she might be pregnant again; she touched her stomach again leaning back on the stool. How would she tell Daryl, how would she tell Sophia. She felt the need to heave again leaning over the trash can, it was going to be a long day.

**Gonna work on finishing this one up and A Mother's Heart! So I can move on to a new one that is swimming in my head! Thanks for all the support!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18…Baby Makes Four

Carol paced back and forth waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. Herschel chuckled to himself as he sat at his desk in the clinic, "Carol, honey pacing isn't gonna make five minutes pass quicker." She sighed sitting on the bed near him, "I can't believe I did this to all of us. For God sakes, Lori is struggling with her own pregnancy, now I'm going to add to the stress." Herschel moved his chair over taking her hands in his own, "Sweetie, everyone will be glad to have a new addition to our group. Now stop fussing it might not be anything." She nodded staring at the floor, Herschel stood up moving toward the test which was sitting on a nearby counter, he turned and looked at her, "I'd tell Daryl first if I were you." She stared at the test in his hand, "It's positive?" Herschel smiled softly staring at her, "Yes you are having a new little one." She nodded the tears dripping down her cheeks, she smiled at the kind doctor, "I guess I better go find my husband."

Daryl was standing on the roof scanning the horizons, he hated watch but after what had happened to Carol he was determined to keep his eyes open for any threats. He sighed as he heard the door to the roof open, he turned around and smiled when he saw Carol moving toward him, "Hey there, what're you doing up here?" She moved close kissing his cheek; he could feel her shaking as he took her hand, "What's the matter?" She sighed looking down at the ground, "I'm pregnant." Daryl felt the air drain from his lungs, he stumbled back a few steps, "Are you sure?" She nodded, her eyes still looking at the ground, it finally hit him that she was afraid of what he was going to say, he pulled himself together and moved closer to her. He sighed tilting her face up, he saw all the worry and doubt staring back at him, he wiped a stray tear from her eye, "Did ya think I won't be happy?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't sure, it's one more mouth to feed and a danger for all of us." He grinned, "And it's our baby. A brother or sister for our Sophia." She looked up at him burying her head into his chest, he could barely understand her as she talked into his chest, "I wasn't sure if you would be mad. I really didn't think I could get pregnant. I was so scared, I am scared." He brushed his hand thru her growing hair, "Settle down woman, you know me, I freak out and then I'm fine. Don't you know I love ya?" She nodded pulling away a little so she could look at his face, a small smile spreading across her face, "I'm so glad that you aren't mad." He chuckled, "Yeah well I'm scared shitless but at least I'm still standing." She wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing him hard, "How are we going to tell Sophia?" He kissed the top of her head, "Well let's go get her and tell her now."

Daryl walked behind Carol and Sophia as they walked into their room. Daryl shut the door behind them, he stood leaning against the door eyeing the two women in his life. Sophia sat down next to Carol, "Momma what's going on that we had to come in here to talk?" She looked around her mom staring at Daryl; Carol smiled and patted her daughter's hand, "Well we wanted to tell you that we are going to have a baby." Sophia looked over at Daryl, "Really?" He nodded moving closer to them kneeling down patting her knee, "You alright with that kiddo?" She didn't know what to say, never in million years would she had guessed that she would have a brother or sister, she grinned from ear to ear, "Really? A baby, this is so awesome. Can I tell Carl?" Daryl stood shaking his head; he still got pissed at how much time she spent with that boy, "Not till we tell Rick, he has to know first." Sophia nodded staring at him, "Can you tell Rick now?" Daryl groaned heading for the door, he turned and looked at his women, "Anything for you kid." He closed the door behind him heading toward Rick's room.

When he got there he knocked softly hearing the sound of clothes being thrown on and Lori's giggling, Rick pulled open the door his hair a mess. "Hey Daryl what's up?" Daryl fought the urge to smile, "I needed to tell you something." He took a deep breath staring at the man that lead their group, Rick shifted a little, "What the hell is it?" Rick stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind him. Daryl swallowed hard, "Carol and I are having a baby." He stared at Rick waiting for his reaction and was shocked when the man hugged him, clapping him on the back, "Well that's fucking great!" Daryl smiled once the man pulled away, "Glad you're taking this easy." Rick nodded, "I know that it will mean one more challenge for us, but a baby is a blessing." Rick stared at his bedroom door chuckling, his voice a whisper, "And wait till her hormones kick in, they can't get enough of sex." Daryl blushed a little nodding as he moved back toward their room, "Well I'll leave you to it Rick. See you at dinner." Rick grinned heading back into his room.

Sophia made a bee line for the dining room; she saw Carl was bent over his school work. She slid down next to him, he lifted his eyes and stared at her, she had the goofiest look on her face that he ever saw. "What?" She squealed shaking his arm, "My mom is having a baby!" He stared at her for a minute, "Are you happy about this?" She shook her head, "Why won't I be?" He sighed pushing himself away from the table a little, "Don't you realize what this means? The baby will scream all the time, your parents will pay more attention to you than the baby, it will suck!" Sophia crossed her arms staring daggers at him, "Carl Michael Grimms you are an ass." She stood up and spun around right into Daryl's chest.

Daryl looked down at the girl he now thought of as his daughter, "What the hell is going on here?" Sophia stared her dad down, "He is an asshole." Daryl was taken a back at her tone and her language, "Whoa, hold on there, I don't know what he did, but if your momma hears you talkin' like that she'll bust a blood vessel. Now say you're sorry." Sophia huffed at him and turned looking at Carl, "I'm sorry I called you an asshole, even though it's true." She stuck her tongue out and stomped out of the dining room. Carl threw his hands up, "What did I do?" Daryl chuckled, "I don't know boy, but you'd better make it better." He watched in pure delight as Carl stood up his head and shoulders sagging as he followed Sophia out of the dining room.

That night at dinner Rick stood up announcing to everyone that they were adding to the group. Daryl kept his head down as everyone congratulated them, he hated special attention. He glanced up and stared at Carl who was still pouting, Daryl followed the boy's gaze to Sophia who glared back at Carl. Daryl almost felt bad for the kid, but at least he won't be finding them kissing anytime soon.

As they got ready for bed that night Daryl grabbed the book that he and Sophia had been reading and headed toward her bed, she smiled weakly at him as he sat down. He opened the book and set it in his lap, "What's your problem kid?" She sighed, "Carl is a total….jerk." Daryl folded his arms staring at her, "What did he do to get you so pissed off?" She shifted uneasy next to him, "He said all kinds of nasty stuff about having a brother or sister." Daryl looked at her trying to read her, "Well what do you think about having a little brother or sister?" Sophia sighed, "I don't know, I've never had one, but I can't think that you and momma would ignore me. He said that, he's such an ass."

Just then Carol came into the room, she couldn't believe what she heard, "Sophia what did you say? I told you to watch your mouth." Sophia huffed at her mother, "Well it's all fine when daddy Daryl does it!" Daryl looked up at Carol innocently; Carol frowned walking over to the bed, "Time for bed. You two are on thin ice." Daryl smiled at Sophia kissing her quickly on the cheek, "See you got me in trouble." She giggled as he moved toward his bed. Carol turned off the light and laid with her back to them both. Daryl moved closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She sighed as he whispered in her ear, "You can't be mad at me for long woman." She sighed as his hand crept up to her belly, "Daryl behave yourself." She heard Sophia giggle; she sat up a little, "Sophia, time for bed." Daryl pulled her back down, "Come on, we'll be good." Carol sighed, his hand was inching up underneath her shirt and she was losing this fight fast, "I highly doubt either one of you will behave." She felt him smile against her skin, "I thought you loved that part of me." He gently grinded into her ass and it was her turn to giggle. Between him and Sophia she knew she was losing this battle, she sighed letting him settle in next to her, but it was a wonderful feeling to have such a great family to battle with.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19….Times are Changing

Daryl stood his ground as he watched Sophia drag her bed across the hall from him and Carol's room. "This isn't going to happen Carol; she's just a little girl. She needs to be close in case we need to break and run." Carol sighed carrying a load of Sophia's clothes into her new room, "Daryl you are being ridiculous, she is right across the hall. She'll be fine, besides Rick let Carl have his own room." Daryl paced back and forth in the hallway, "That's an even better reason to keep her with us. What if that boy decides to come calling on her." Carol laughed as she headed back into their room, "I don't think he'll come calling with you right across the hallway." Daryl cursed under his breath as he watched Carol and Sophia struggle to move her bed frame, "Damn it, let me." He grabbed the headboard easily taking it into the other room. Sophia sighed following him, she hated that he was so mad. She quietly shut the door trapping her dad in the room with her.

Sophia crossed her arms staring at him, when he turned around he couldn't believe she was staring him down. "Daddy, I'll be fine. If you haven't noticed Momma is getting bigger every day. The baby will be here before we know it. I will be fine." He sighed, "Do you promise me that if Carl comes in here you'll gut him like a pig?" Sophia smiled and nodded her head, "I promise." She ran toward him wrapping her arms around his waist. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her; he was gently kissing her head when Carol opened the door holding another load of clothes. He looked at her hating and loving the smile on her face, he knew he was totally screwed when it came to these two; he was never going to win.

That night Daryl kept pacing the floor; he opened the door and peered outside every time he heard the smallest noise. Carol sighed from the bed, "Come to bed Daryl, she's fine." He glanced at her, "She didn't even want me to read to her tonight." Carol chuckled, "Because she was tried, now come to bed." He stared at his wife; he gave up moving toward the bed. When he finally got settled she rolled over snuggling into his chest, she could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. She slapped at him lazily, "Settle down, I need all the sleep I can get right now. Don't forget in a few months we will have a screaming baby in here." Daryl wiped at his face, "I know, I know. Get some sleep woman." She smiled against his skin, "We could do other things." She sat up a little her hand gently pinching at one of his nipples. He grinned as he pulled her closer kissing her gently, his hand cupping her now swelling breasts in his hand.

He moved her next to him as he trailed kisses down her neck, she giggled when he pulled up her shirt. He looked at her, "What are you laughin' at?" She giggled again, "The baby is kicking." He stared at her, moving his hand over her belly until he felt their baby moving inside her. He smiled at her, "He's strong." She giggled, "You're really scared it's gonna be a girl aren't you?" He sighed rolling over on his side of the bed, he stared at the door again, "Well shit Carol, she's kissing boys, having her woman time. I don't know how to handle this shit, if it's a boy I can throw rubbers at him and teach him to hunt. I'm screwed, you two bat your eyes and I cave!" He heaved a loud breath and stared at her face. Carol put her head back down on his chest, playing with his chest hair, "Sorry you're feeling so beat up about all this." As soon as the words left her mouth he felt like an ass for bitching, he tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes, "I don't mind, I just don't want to fuck it all up." She nodded smiling softly at him, "You are a wonderful father." She moved over him straddling him, she pulled her top over her head, he sighed staring up at her, she looked beautiful pregnant and he put his hands on her breasts pulling her onto him.

They had fallen asleep easily after making love, Carol was breathing softly on her side with Daryl curled up behind her. Sophia creaked the door open sliding into the room, she tiptoed over to her mother's side of the bed, trying to keep her sobs quiet. Daryl had heard the door open and he watched her as she moved toward them. He sat up on his elbow, "What's the matter?" Sophia froze; she didn't want to admit to him that she had a nightmare, "I need momma." Carol sat up half awake, "What's wrong? Sophia why are you crying?" Sophia sat on the bed, turning her back to Daryl, her shoulders shaking, "I didn't want him to know I had a bad dream. He'll make me stay in here." Carol sighed drawing her daughter into her arms, "Settle down, he won't make you stay in here. It's ok to have nightmares, we all have them. Now tell me what it was about?"

Sophia took a deep breath, "It was about the night that daddy threw you down the stairs. I was so scared, but he was a walker and he was eating you. Momma, I should've helped you but I was too scared." Sophia collapsed into her mother sobbing hard; Daryl sat up running his hand gently down his daughter's back. He noticed the way that Carol didn't look at him and he could see the ghosts of her past dancing across her eyes. Carol finally got Sophia in bed, the girl had cried for over an hour. It amazed Carol that she even remembered that night so long ago when Ed had beat her until she lost the baby she had been carrying. She knew that Sophia was worried about her and the baby. She also knew that Daryl would have lots of questions when she returned to their room.

She stood in the hallway staring at their door, she decided instead of going right in she would first go grab a drink from the kitchen. She got a glass of water and she sat down on the stool in the pantry. She flashed back to that night. She had just told Ed that she was pregnant; she was hoping that he would stop hitting her, that a new baby would make things better. Sophia had only been eight at the time and she remembered Sophia running into the room as Ed brought his boot down into her stomach yet again. She waved Sophia out of the room, telling her to run, but she knew the girl had already seen too much. When Ed announced that she wasn't bleeding enough he picked her up carrying her to the stairs. He stood up her and pushed her violently down the stairs, she only came too when the police and paramedics were standing over her working to save her life. Ed had told them she fell in her hurry to get him a glass of water. She stared at the glass in her hand and threw it across the room; she had wasted so many years of her life with that man.

Daryl had been waiting up for her, when she didn't return he checked Sophia's room, nothing that she wasn't there; he headed for the bathroom and then the kitchen. He heard the glass hit the wall just as he opened the door, he stared at her, she was hugging her knees crying into them and rocking. He moved over next to her and she jumped tears streaming down her face. He felt his heart drop at the look on her face, "Hey now, what's going on?" She choked back a sob, "If I would've left him, she won't have nightmares, I've damaged my own child because I was a weak fool." He pulled her close to him, "You did the best you could with what you had. Carol you did everything you could to protect that child. In the world we live in you can't protect her from everything. You have to forgive yourself." She just shook her head, not sure what to say or do, she looked up at him grateful for the man that he was, the man at her side now.

The next day Daryl watched as Sophia and Carl made their way across the yard toward him. He had been digging a new trash pit with Rick all morning and he could tell by the look on Sophia's face something was wrong. She stopped at the whole staring at Daryl, "Something's wrong with Momma." He leaned on his shovel eyeing the girl, "What's wrong with her?" Sophia stomped her foot at him, "It's not my job to know, it's yours. Aren't you supposed to be taking care of her?" Daryl threw the shovel over to the side crawling out of the hole, "You need to watch your mouth little woman." Sophia looked down at the ground, ashamed that she had spoken to him like that, "I'm sorry daddy, it's just momma never yells at me and today she yelled at me and I don't know why." He frowned looking over at Rick who just chuckled, "I got this you go deal with the hormones." Daryl sighed making his way into the prison, he hated this woman shit.

He found Carol in the library sitting in on a lounge chair staring out the window. He stopped short of her trying to gauge her mood, when she turned to look at him; he realized something was troubling her. "What's going on? Sophia's all pissed off outside and you're pissed off inside so what gives?" Carol sighed looking down at her hands, "I heard her tell Carl that we kicked her out of our room to make room for the baby. Can you believe that?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he took a deep breath steadying himself, "Well she's a kid, you know they say shit like that." She nodded, "She sounded just like Ed when she did it, she was angry, why would she say that?" He shook his head, "I don't know, but I'll be right back." Carol watched as he disappeared out the door.

Sophia saw him coming and she stood up, she could tell by the look on his face that he was pissed. "Sophia you move your ass and come with me right fucking now." She nodded walking in front of him, glancing over her shoulder from time to time. He grabbed her arm gently guiding her to the library, she saw her mother sitting in a nearby chair, she turned when they came in. Daryl gave her a gentle nudge toward her mother, "Did you tell Carl we pushed you out of our room?" Sophia looked at Daryl and then her mom not sure what to do. Daryl stepped closer to her, making her look at him, "Answer me Sophia." She slowly shook her head, "I was trying to make him feel better about his new baby sister. I'm sorry." Daryl looked at Carol and then back to Sophia, "Well you hurt your momma's feelings, so you need to make that shit right. I don't want to hear about you telling lies anymore, you ain't the Grimes kid, I will bust your ass. You ain't too big for that."

Carol sighed as Sophia stared at her stepfather's retreating form. "Why would you say such a thing?" Sophia turned to her mother her face getting red, "I don't know. I felt bad for him. He didn't want to move out of their room and they kind of forced him too. I just wanted him to feel like I was in the same boat with him. I'm sorry I upset you momma." Carol sighed standing and moving closer to her daughter, "Sophia there's no reason to lie. You didn't have to say anything to him about it at all." Sophia nodded staring at her feet, "Sorry momma." Carol hugged her, "I know, don't do it again."

That night when Daryl and Carol got into bed she could tell that Daryl was still pissed at Sophia. He had hardly spoken to her all thru dinner and now he was fuming sitting on the bed taking off his belt. There came a soft knock on the door, Sophia opened the door slowly poking her head in; her voice was small, "Daddy, are you coming to read to me?" Carol watched as Daryl's back relaxed, "Yup, I'll be right there." Carol smiled as she slipped into bed; she grabbed her book and waited for him to return. When he did she could tell that things were better. She put her book down and looked at him as he changed his clothes, "How was reading?" He shrugged acting like it was no big deal, "Just readin' not a big deal." She chuckled to herself, "It's a big deal for you. The two of you have been doing that for a long time." He nodded pulling back the covers, "She told me she was sorry. I can't stay mad at her, especially when she looks at me with those big eyes." Carol chuckled again as he wrapped his arm around her turning her onto her side, his hand resting on her stomach, "Shut it woman, I'm tired, and you little one better fucking be a boy." That only made Carol laugh that much harder, she felt him smile against her back, "Yes sir, off to sleep I go, but don't be surprised if it's a girl." She felt him move closer to her, his voice was a grumble against her, "I need it to be a fucking boy." She smiled patting his hand gently.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20….Crying for You

Her contractions had started earlier that day while she was sitting cutting up potatoes in the kitchen. She felt the first one and she touched her stomach, smiling to herself, she noted the time on her watch and she went back to work. It wasn't until she was outside in the garden with Sophia that they started taking away her breath. Sophia heard her mom suck in a large breathe, "Momma you alright." She looked up seeing Carol bent over, holding onto her stomach, "Momma is the baby coming?" Carol started to stand up and her water broke running down her legs, "Shit, Sophia go get Daryl and Herschel."

Sophia squealed with joy, helping her mom over to the bench by the garden, "Momma wait here I will get dad, just stay put!" Carol nodded as another contraction ripped thru her; she couldn't believe that she had forgotten how badly this hurt. She gritted her teeth, trying to catch her breath.

Sophia ran into the boiler room, where Daryl had been working all morning. He looked up as she ran in out of breath, "Daddy, momma's having the baby. She's in the garden, you go help her and I'll get Herschel." He froze staring at his daughter, he felt like he couldn't breathe. It couldn't be time already, but here it was, he had to will himself to get moving toward the garden as Sophia ran to find Herschel.

When he got to the hallway that led outside he found Carol, leaning against the wall. Her head was against the cold cement wall, she was trying to focus on her breathing when she felt his hand on her back. "Ya alright?" She nodded moving to lean against him, his hand going around her back as he helped her move down the hall. She stopped every few steps, trying to deal with the contractions. Daryl felt sick; he had no idea that she would be in this much pain. She hardly said a word, but he could tell by her face that she was hurting badly.

By the time they made it into their room, Sophia arrived with Herschel in tow. Daryl looked up at them his eyes pleading for help; Herschel chuckled at the usually strong man's face. He looked at Carol opening his doctor bag, "How far apart are they Carol?" Carol looked at him, "Every minute or so." Herschel nodded, "Sophia go get the others, let them know and tell Lori and Maggie I need them." Sophia nodded running out the door.

Herschel and Daryl got Carol changed into a night gown, Daryl gagged as he watched Herschel check to see where the baby's position was. His brow wrinkled, "Do ya have to do that?" Herschel smiled at him, "Yes, I need to make sure the baby's head is coming down." Carol looked at Daryl he looked green; "Do you want to wait outside with Sophia?" He shook his head, grabbing her hand closer to him, "Nope, I can fuckin' field dress a deer, I'll be fine. Just focus on our kid." She shook her head, closing her eyes so she could try to work thru the pain.

Daryl heard Lori chuckling behind him, "If you want a break I will hold her hand." He shot the woman a look, "Nope, I ain't leavin'." She and Maggie got set to work after that helping get Carol ready for pushing. Daryl got behind her on the bed at Herschel's suggestion, Maggie got one leg and Lori got the other. Herschel looked up at Carol smiling, "Let's bring this little one into the world." Daryl talked into her ear, saying things low, he hated being private in front of these people, but he tried to keep it quiet. Toward the end when she was getting tried, he leaned into her ear, "Woman, this will be all be over soon. If I could do this for ya, well I won't want to, but I'm here with ya and I love ya let's have this baby." Carol nodded as he kissed her cheek; it was what Carol needed to give her a boost. Within minutes the baby's head appeared, Daryl couldn't believe it, the little thing was crying and he wasn't even out yet. Carol pushed a few more times and their son was born. Daryl felt a happiness fill him that he had never felt before, Herschel cleaned the boy as Daryl hovered behind him. Their son screaming till his face was bright red, Herschel smiled as he handed the boy to his father.

Daryl heard a loud sob come from his throat, Maggie and Beth had tears in their eyes as Daryl stared at HIS son. Carol was watching them quietly, he looked up with tears in his eyes, Carol was already crying as he walked over to her, he sighed putting the baby in her arms. Carol looked into their son's face and saw his father staring back at her, she chuckled when she even thought she saw the Dixon half smile. Daryl kissed her, "Done real good woman, damn good." He kissed her again, then turned running his finger alone the little man's cheek. Carol looked at Lori, "Can you let Sophia in please?" Lori nodded going to the door she popped her head out and motioned to Sophia.

Sophia came in staring at her parents, Daryl walked over picking her up off the floor and hugging her hard. She stared at him then back at her mom who was smiling. Daryl looked at his daughter grinning, "Want to meet your brother?" Sophia squealed kissing his cheek, "You got your boy daddy, you got your boy!" He nodded as he carried her over sitting her gently next to her mother. Carol slowly and carefully handed the little bundle over to his sister. She stared down at him, "I think we should call him Justin." Carol chuckled knowing that her daughter had suggested the name because of her favorite singer. Daryl raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't say anything. Carol put her hand gently on Daryl's arm, "I was thinking Franklin, its Herschel's middle name. We could call him Frankie and then Frank when he gets older." Herschel stood nearby his face grinning at them; Maggie would tell Glen later that she thought she saw a small tear in his eye. Daryl nodded looking at the man, "Sounds like a great name to me." He knelt down looking at his son, "What do you think Frank? Frank Dixon you think you can grow into that name big man?" The baby made a funny cry and they all laughed.

After they had everyone come in and meet the newest member of the group, Daryl kicked everyone out so that Carol could breast feed the baby. He sat on the bed watching her in silent awe, the gentle way she held their son, the way she spoke softly to him as if they had been old friends, made him swell with pride. When she was done, he took the little man changing his diaper while Lori supervised him. Once he had finished the terrifying action of his first diaper change, Lori helped him settle the now sleeping baby into his bassinet. Lori smiled over at Carol who was now fast asleep. Lori stopped at the door, "I'll bring you both some dinner in awhile. Make sure you get a little sleep. First rule of being a new dad is sleep when they sleep. She's going to need you to help her these first few days." He nodded grinning as his gaze tripped to his wife. He slipped next to her gently, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

An hour later he heard the baby start to make a small yelping noise, he raised his head and looked toward the bassinet. Opening one eye he saw Carol trying to stand up and he gently stopped her, "I got him." He walked over to the bassinet and picked up the little man, he smiled as Frankie stretched out in his hands, "Oh man, look how long ya are mister." He heard Carol laugh and he looked up at her as she covered her mouth, "What?" She shook her head as he headed toward the changing table to rewrap the baby. "Woman ya gonna laugh ya best be telling me." She smiled looking down at her hands, "Your voice went up like two octaves right there." He shook his head, "It did not, your lyin'." He walked over handing her the baby, making a mental note to watch how he talked to the baby when he was around the others.

At dinner Lori and Sophia brought them in dinner, Carol sat the baby between her legs on the bed while they ate. Carol got up and was moving around, she even showed Sophia how to change a diaper. By bed time they were all exhausted. Sophia and Daryl moved her mattress into their room; she wanted to sleep over with them helping with the new baby. As they fell asleep Daryl couldn't help but think that life had finally gave him a payoff for all the years of shit that he had suffered. He made a contented sigh as he nestled into Carol's back, with his wife, his daughter, and his son all around him he, Daryl Dixon fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Ok, I made sure to update…sorry it's not as long as I usually post, but I wanted to get this out there for you all! I had requests to update so here it is! More coming…might be a few days…I have to decide which direction I want to go in with this one…Not sure yet! Have a wonderful day! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys really make my life better! Kaye**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21….A Pain

Sophia lay in her bed trying to cover her head with the pillow, she was trying to block out the sound of her little brother's wails from across the hall. A minute later she heard Daryl's boots retreating down the hallway. It seemed in the first few weeks of life all the little guy did was cry and scream. No one could stand being around him for longer than an hour before their head began to hurt. She knew her mother was wearing down too. She had dark circles under her eyes and when she did speak it was quiet and short. Sophia sighed as she heard Frankie scream out again. She threw off the covers and headed across the hallway. When she opened the door she saw her mother sitting on the edge of the bed crying, Frankie was in his bassinet screaming.

Carol looked up at her daughter and wiped her face, trying to smile at her daughter. "Sorry he woke you again sweetie. I'll do better getting him quiet." Sophia walked over and sat next to her mother, "Momma, it's alright. He's just cranky." Carol nodded staring at the baby; she pulled herself off the bed and picked him up rocking him back and forth trying to soothe him. Sophia sat watching her when Daryl opened the door holding a bottle.

Carol took the bottle from Daryl and gave it to Frankie, who started greedily eating. Carol eased herself into the chair by the bed softly talking to her son. Daryl sat down on the bed next to Sophia, "He wake ya?" Sophia just nodded, wiping the sleep from her eyes, Daryl nudged her with his leg, "Get back to bed we got it here." She yawned and kissed her mother moving back to her bedroom.

Carol watched as Daryl geared up, "Where are you going?" He motioned at Frankie, "He ain't gonna let me sleep I'll go take over watch then hunt." She sighed looking down at the baby; it seemed that was all anyone did was turn and run from them. She felt her heart getting heavy as she looked at the little one in her arms, she couldn't leave and let him cry. She felt all alone as Daryl left shutting the door behind him.

It was mid day when Carol finally made it to the dining room. Herschel sighed when he saw her, he knew that the stress was taking a toll on her; he was watching her withdraw from the group. She only stayed in the kitchen working for a little bit, before Frankie started crying again. Lori sighed gently at her, "Want me to take him for a little bit?" Carol looked up tears welling in her eyes, "Yes please." Lori nodded, "I'll take him for a walk, we'll be back shortly."

Carol stood in the kitchen alone enjoying the peace and quiet. She worked hard cleaning the kitchen and getting everything done for dinner so that all the others had to do was come in warm it up. She was almost done when Daryl entered with his kills, he scanned the room, "Where's Frankie?" She smiled looking up at him, "Lori took him to give me a break…" Her words were cut off by his face twisting up in anger, "You let Lori Grimes take our kid somewhere? What the fuck were you thinkin?" She looked down at the floor; she couldn't stop the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks. Daryl watched as her whole body began shaking, she pushed pass him and ran down the hallway.

Daryl stood there dumbfounded until Herschel put his hand on his shoulder. "Son, she needs a break. That little one is fussy and she isn't getting any rest." Daryl huffed looking at the man, "Well none of us are gettin' any fuckin' sleep." Herschel frowned staring at him crossly, "Yeah, but something tells me you are taking off and leaving her alone, which means she has to take care of Frankie alone. If you're not careful she will end up with the baby blues." Daryl cursed under his breath and headed down the hallway in the direction he saw Carol disappear.

Carol had gone to the one place she thought no one would look for her, the solidarity confinement area. She walked to the end of the small cell block and opened the last cell, it was the one they kept supplies in, in case of a walker herd they could hold up there for a while. She sat down in the corner and hugged her knees crying.

Daryl found Sophia and Carl outside with Lori and Frankie. Sophia could tell by the way her father walked something was wrong. He stopped short looking at Sophia, "Have you seen your mother?" Before she could answer Lori stood up holding Frankie on her hip, "Isn't she in the kitchen?" He hated Lori and hated to admit anything to her, "Well Lori she ain't there now, would you mind watching Frankie till I find her?" Lori nodded, absently kissing Frankie's head, "She seemed upset earlier so I told her I would take him." Daryl nodded at Lori and then motioned to the kids, "Help me look for her." The two kids fell in behind him.

Carol wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there crying, but she froze when she heard Sophia's soft voice, "Momma? Momma are you down here?" Carol sighed, "I'm here Sophia, is everything alright?"

Sophia followed the sound of her mother's voice; she came into the cell and sunk down next to her mother. Carol wiped her face trying to get her emotions under control; Sophia leaned over and put her head on her mother's shoulder. Carol felt a tear welling up again as she kissed her daughter's head. Sophia smiled and looked up at her, "It's alright momma, you need some sleep."

Carl had gone to get Daryl once he heard Carol and Sophia talking. Now Daryl stood outside the cell watching his two girls, he had been a fool to think that leaving the baby to Carol was what was best for everyone. He sighed smiling at them as he walked further into the cell; he knelt down in front of Sophia, "Why don't ya go help Lori with your brother?" Sophia eased off the floor and took off down the hallway. Daryl took Sophia's spot next to Carol, his arm going around her; she sobbed a little as he pulled her into his chest.

He sighed hard, not sure what to say. She held onto jacket, her voice was nothing more than a whisper, "I don't remember it being so hard." He sighed, "I know baby. What you need is a night's sleep, why don't I take you upstairs and get ya to bed. Sophia and I can handle things." She pulled away and stared at him, "But he needs me. I don't want to push him off on anyone." Daryl almost growled at her, "He's our fuckin' blood. What kind of a father would I be if couldn't take care of my blood." She could tell by the look on his face there would be no arguing.

Daryl saw Carol to bed, even taking time to rub her feet for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen where Frankie was screaming his head off. Daryl sighed picking up the screaming kid, he held him away from him at arm's length. Daryl looked around and on seeing no one there he growled at the baby. Frankie grew quiet and stared at his father, Daryl smiled he just found the key to quieting him. The rest of the night when ever Frankie started pitching a fit, Daryl would look at the boy and growl at him, it almost seemed that the kid thought it was funny. When it happened at dinner the group grew staring at him, he looked up and grunted them. "If it keeps the kid happy, why the hell ya all looking at me?" Rick nodded trying to hide the grin spreading across his face, "Hey man we aren't judging. We use to have to drive Carl around the block hours and hours of driving." Daryl nodded looking over at Sophia who had her head down and was laughing into her plate.

After dinner Daryl walked Sophia to her room and snuck him and Frankie into his and Carol's room. Frankie had fallen asleep in his arms and he gently set the little man down in the crib. When he turned he saw Carol smiling at him, "How'd it go?" Daryl chewed on his lip nervously, "He's fine. Gave him a bottle about thirty minutes ago. Gonna go tuck Sophia in and I'll be right back." She smiled stretching across the bed.

Daryl spent the next twenty minutes reading to Sophia and getting her settled down in bed. When he finally entered their room he smiled at her. While he was gone Carol had taken off her clothes and was waiting for him on the bed. He groaned heading toward her on the bed, he looked like a wild animal as he crawled up her. She giggled as he began kissing her bare skin, his voice muffled as he made his way up to her breasts, "My God I've missed ya." He made his way up to her lips; greedily he kissed her, almost like he couldn't get enough of her, his hands roaming further down her body. He heard her hiss as his fingers found her essence; he smiled at her as she wilted underneath him. It didn't take long for her to clamp down around his fingers, he kissed her again as they rolled over. She straddled him moving down his lean body, she began unbuckling his pants, freeing his erection. Her lips found him and he grunted as she worked her magic with her mouth. Massaging and suckling him, he was close to coming, so he flipped her and used his knees to open her legs to him. They both groaned as they came together, it had been a long time since the two of them had been together.

They were both close to climax when Frankie started yelling from his crib. Carol sighed, but Daryl kissed her hard, "Don't move." He thrusted into her and growled, she wasn't sure what was going on, but Frankie quieted down. Daryl increased his pace and the two of them came together soon after.

As they lay there entangled together they could hear Frankie cooing in his crib. Carol sighed against Daryl's chest, "I'll get him." Daryl pulled her to him, "No, he's fine, got to learn how to deal. He'll go back to sleep, just give him a minute." They laid there quietly listening, Carol finally pulled herself from him and checked on Frankie, she smiled up at him, "He's sound asleep." Daryl sat up putting his arms behind his head, "Told ya." Carol returned to the bed kissing his cheek, "What did you do to him today?" Daryl smiled, "Kid talks Dixon. That's the problem, ya been bein' all sweet and he just wants to growl." Carol stared at him in amazement; Daryl Dixon was fast becoming one hell of a father.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22….A New Love

It had been five years since Daryl had returned Sophia to Carol and left sure had changed for them. They now had a very busy Frankie running around in true Dixon form, the boy was a holy terror unless Carol or Daryl were around. The only other person he really liked was Herschel. Daryl had to laugh at how his dark blond little mini-him acted, the kid had the Dixon pissed off face down to the snarl of the lip. Carol on the other hand didn't think it was so funny. She spent a great deal of time chasing after him and giving the kid hell for his behavior. All in all things were great for the Dixons, everything but Carl Grimms.

Carol knew it was only a matter of time before Sophia and Carl were caught together. She warned both, after she found them kissing in the library, that if Daryl caught them she wouldn't be able to save either one of them. Carl had blushed looking at the ground, but Sophia just crossed her arms staring down her mother, "Mom, really we are plenty old enough, I'm seventeen now and Carl is eighteen. When is dad gonna realize that we aren't children?"

Carol had shook her head, "I know that Sophia. Let me ease him into it, please be careful. You know how protective your daddy is."

Carol knew her warnings had fell on deaf ears. She even pulled Lori aside and warned her, but she knew it was just a matter of time before the shit hit the fan.

Carol had been outside in the yard with Frankie enjoying the last of the warm days of fall when she heard Sophia come screaming out of the prison. Even Frankie stopped playing in the dirt and went protectively behind his mother. Sophia was crying, tears streaming down her face, "Momma help me, he's gonna kill him!"

Right away Carol knew what had happened, "Where are they?"

Sophia wiped the tears from her face, "In the rec room." Carol nodded at her, "Watch your brother."

Carol took off at a good run, when she made her way into the library, she saw Rick standing protectively over a very bloody Carl. Merle was holding Daryl back, who was redder in the face then Carol had ever seen him. She marched right in between them, "What the hell do you think you're doing Daryl Dixon?"

Daryl froze for a minute, he pointed in his wife's face, "You fuckin' knew about this little shit givin' it to our daughter?"

Carol swallowed hard, she had no idea the two of them were having sex, but she had to put a stop to all of this, she took a deep breath, "What did you think Daryl? They are in love, they're old enough, it's natural! We should be glad they have each other."

Daryl shrugged his way out of Merle's grip, he stared at her like she was crazy, "So it's just fine, this little fucker havin' sex with our daughter? I don't even know you."

She swallowed back a sob as he stormed out of the rec room. Merle gave her a look of sympathy as he followed behind his brother, trying to keep an eye on him. Carol ran a tried hand over her face and turned to Rick who was now kneeling down next to his son. Carol moved next to Carl, "Are you alright?" Carl just nodded his head. Rick sighed looking at his son, "Carl, I thought we talked about this. You needed to ask Daryl and Carol for permission to date Sophia. Just for this reason! Daryl is only doing what I would do if I caught your sister having sex."

Carl looked up at Carol guilt filling his face, "I'm sorry Carol. I just love her, I know it wasn't right for us to sneak around, but I love her." Carol nodded her head, "Well let's get you to Herschel and we can talk about this later."

Sophia met them in the clinic and Carol grabbed Frankie's hand taking him back toward their room. She sat down on the bed, she had been feeling exhausted lately and the events of the day had taken it all out of her. She sat back on the bed and looked at Frankie as he played on the floor with his cars. The boy looked so much like Daryl it wasn't funny. He smiled at his mother and went back to his toys. Carol had drifted off to sleep, but her eyes snapped opened when she heard Daryl and Sophia screaming at each other in the hallway. She sighed pulling herself from the bed and willing her feet to move.

Merle had gotten him under control and Daryl was ready to hear his daughter out, but when he came into the prison she was waiting for him. Sophia advanced on him, "Why did you do that? When will you realize I'm a grown ass woman?"

Daryl snorted adjusting the bow on his back, he pointed in her face, "You're not so grown that I won't take your ass over my fucking knee! Now you best back off that tone with me girl."

He moved passed her making his way down the hall toward their rooms. But Sophia grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "I wasn't done talking to you."

Daryl moved closer to her, making her finally back off, he grabbed her wrist, "Little girl, you best knock your shit off, unless you want me to slap the shit out of you!"

Daryl heard the door to the bedroom open, Carol stood there staring at the two of them, "Why can't you two just stop? Daryl she's grown, she loves that boy, Sophia he's your father and he loves you."

Sophia pushed past Daryl opening her own door, she turned on her mother, her tone was mean and cruel, "He's not my daddy! I wish he'd never found me! I would be better off dead."

That's when Daryl could take no more, he raised his hand and slapped his daughter across the face; his breath was heavy, "Tell your mother you're sorry, NOW!"

Sophia stood holding her cheek; she gritted her teeth, moving to stand face to face with the only father that truly ever loved her, "Fuck YOU!" She returned the slap. Before either of them could react they heard Frankie crying from behind them.

As Carol stood watching the horror of her husband and her daughter fight unfold, she got a terrible pain rip thru her chest. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, and before she knew what to do she was sinking to the floor. Frankie's little worried face was hovering over hers, "Momma, Momma! DADDY!"

Daryl dropped his bow and knelt down next to Carol, he checked her pulse it was racing, her breathing was shallow. He looked up at Sophia, "Get Herschel and Rick NOW!"

He cradled his wife in his arms, "Come on woman, don't do this to me. You have to be fine, just fine. Please open your eyes."

Herschel and Rick reached them with Carl in tow. Rick helped him move her to the bed so Herschel could get a better look at her; it was the longest fifteen minutes of Daryl's life. Herschel looked grimly at Daryl, "I think she might've had a heart attack. I'll make a list of meds I need from the clinic. Carl go get Maggie she will know where they are."

Daryl looked at Sophia, "It's because of your bullshit!" Sophia felt tears welling up in her eyes, she knew what she had said in the hall had hurt both Daryl and her mom. She stared at him nodding her head letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

Herschel shot them both a look, "She needs peace! Now either you two knock this off or get the hell out of the room, do you hear me Daryl?" Daryl gave Herschel a guilty look and nodded, he gestured at Sophia, "Come over here and sit with your momma. I'm gonna run Frankie down to Beth and Merle's room." Sophia nodded, as she passed her father she grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry Daddy." He nodded kissing her on the head.

By the time Daryl got Frankie to Beth and returned, Carol was awake. Herschel had her on oxygen; Daryl was thanking God that they had fully stocked the clinic in the last few years. Carol gave him a weak smile; he sat down on the bed next to her, "Gave us one hell of a scare woman." She nodded her head looking from her husband to their daughter, "Got you two to stop fighting." He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Herschel and Daryl kept watch over her the first night. Herschel was sure the heart attack was just a minor one, but he wished they had a way to do more tests. So they took the wait and see approach. Herschel treated her with the same drugs he would have if he knew for sure and added an aspirin to her new medicine collection. Everyone pitched in helping pick up the slack while Carol got stronger.

Sophia worked hard in the kitchen, making sure that she did everything she could to help the group. At night she sat with her mother telling her about the day to day gossip. She would stay with her until Daryl came in and then she would sneak off to Carl's room. The two of them sleeping together every night, it scared Carl, but Sophia knew her father was distracted with her mother so they were safe for now.

Sophia woke every morning early and snuck back into her room. But when she opened the door she found her father standing outside the door waiting for her. She froze, not sure what she should do, "Daddy?" Daryl nodded at her, "That's right I'm YOUR Daddy. Now walk with me."

Sophia fell in behind him, she was scared, they hadn't had it out yet after the night that her mother had collapsed and she knew she was in for one hell of a tongue lashing. When they reached the yard, the cold wind hit her face; the sun was just coming up on the horizon. Daryl sat down on a bench near them; he motioned to her, "Sit." Sophia did as she was told, easing down next to her father.

Daryl didn't know what to say to her, but he knew Carol was right. At least the kids had each other and more importantly he needed to take care of Carol and Frankie. Even though he would never stop taking care of Sophia, she had grown into a wonderful young lady and he trusted her instincts. He sighed staring across the yard, chewing on his lip, "So you love him?"

Sophia sat with her hands in her lap, staring at the side of her father's face, she nodded slowly, "Yes, I really do love him, daddy."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't agree with the two of ya sneaking around and shit. If ya all would've come to me it might've saved your momma from her attack. But that's on me for not handling my shit. But ya got to be honest with me Sophia. I love ya like you're my own daughter. I'm sorry if you don't think of me as your daddy, but in my heart I am."

Sophia felt the tears streaming down her cheeks; she flung her arms around her father's neck, "I'm so sorry I said all that hateful stuff. I know you love me and I love you Daddy. Please don't hate me for loving him."

Daryl hugged his daughter back, stroking her hair, "It's all right little girl. I love ya kiddo. But so help me if that mother fucker hurts ya I'll gut him like a pig."

Sophia laughed pulling back from her dad, "I promise, you can gut him if he does."

Daryl nodded his head, "Alright then. No more sneaking around. If you're sleeping every night with him, then the two of you need to be sharing a room. Besides that gives your brother your room. Christ knows your momma could use the break from that little hell hound."

Sophia wiped her tears from her eyes and really looked at her father. He was a hard man, but deep down he cared deeply for his little family and only wanted to see them happy. She stood up and nodded to him, wrapping her arms around her small frame much like her mother did. As they walked back into the prison, Daryl put his hand on her back stopping her, his voice cracked a little. "No matter what you're always gonna be the same little girl I pulled from the woods. And I'm damn glad I did. You gave me your momma and your little brother."

Sophia nodded hugging the man that had come to mean so much to her, she whispered into his ear, "I love you too daddy."

**And this is the end of this little story! Thanks for hanging in there with me! I hope I gave it a good finish. Carol was going to be fine by the way, just too much stress. I have other fics in mind and a new one that might be up by week's end! Thanks for all the love and support! Hugs, Kaye**


End file.
